Le Corbeau et le Renard
by exosphere
Summary: Dans la Next Gen puis beaucoup plus tard. Un Naruto papa? Un Gaara qui de l'avis de Sasuke est beaucoup trop proche de Naruto . Couples: Naru? ShikaTema dans le vague IruKakashi reprise à partir du chap 307
1. retrouvailles, colère, départ

_**!ATTIENTION !**_

_**Précision à ceux qui ne lisent pas les scan trad., ne lisez pas (risque de spoil)**_

_**LE CORBEAU ET LE RENARD**_

_Précisions: née avec une certaine Fée Princesse ou Chat (tout dépend des jours...) d'un ennui mortel en maths et d'un certain côté "accro" à Sasuke ET Naruto, cette histoire combine l'histoire normale, les détails que l'on souhaitait éclipser ou insister(comme une relation particulière entre nos deux personanges cités précédemment, une disparition peut-être de Sakura, le problème "Itachi" et "Akatsuki" aussi réglés par nos soins ...), une dérive qui n'arrivera jamais dans la version originale... _

Chapitre recorigé (je me suis rendue compte d'un grand nombre de fautes dans l'accord de mes verbes à l'impératif ou avec "ta" et "t'as"...toutes mes excuses (Marmotte)

**Résumé ****:** Dans la Next Gen, puis beaucoup plus tard, un Naruto papa ( ?), un Gaara qui de l'avis de Sasuke est beaucoup trop proche de notre blond. Couples : Naru/mystère ! Shika/Tema dans le vague, Iru/Kashi

**Auteur**: le Chat( ou Fée Princesse) et la Marmotte(connue sous Exosphere)

**Genre**: Aventure, Romance avec Yaoï

**Coulpes** : Naru/mystère et peut-être d'autres…

**Note**: Cette histoire commence à partir du chap. 307 où Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent puis conversent avec Kyuubi.

**Note 2** : Le suivant dialogue coïncide avec les bulles des chapitres 307 (page 11) -308-309.

**Note 3** : Pensées des personnages sont en italique.

**Chapitre I**:

Sasuke était là, en haut, à regarder les quatre ninjas de Konoha d'un air méprisant.

-Naruto, Tu étais là aussi ?

Le brun fit un tour d'horizon, puis se tiqua légèrement.

-…et Kakashi ?

_Kakashi m'avait dit que ce gamin était froid et prétentieux mais là_… Yamato pris la parole.

-Malheureusement Kakashi-san n'est pas là mais… c'est moi qui le remplace. Nous sommes l'équipe de Kakashi et nous allons te ramener à Konoha.

-…L'équipe de Kakashi ?

Ce fut Sai qui abandonna le premier le mode statue que tous avaient adopté. Sakura le regarda très surprise. Il brandit son sabre face à Sasuke. La réaction de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre.

-SAI ! Je m'en doutais !

Yamato tourna son regard vers Sai qui ne bougeait pas. Naruto faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Sasuke contemplait la scène de son perchoir et intervint jugeant bon de donner son avis.

-C'est le bouche-trou qui me remplace ? Il disait vouloir protéger les liens entre Naruto et moi…

(A ce moment là dans la tête de Sasuke d'autres idées de celles qu'il avait avec les fourmis à ses pieds, se bousculaient à ce sujet…) _encore un faible qui a rejoint l'équipe_ !

A ce moment là Sai déblatéra tout son discours sur son combat de l'amitié qu'il débutait, et sur les sentiments que Naruto avait réveillés en lui. A ce beau discours quasi ronflant… Sasuke sembla réfléchir. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait céder mais dans sa tête… _Si seulement je pouvais dire amen à cela, les rejoindre, je le ferrais, mais j'ai d'autres priorités_. La tristesse pouvait presque se lire sur son visage. Puis la suite du discours rendit Sasuke incrédule. _Ce Sai ne sait pas vraiment de quoi, il parle. Oui j'aimerais faire tout ce qu'il dit, garder les liens… mais je ne peux pas…mais ne pas se trahir, ne pas se trahir…_

-Oui je le sais. C'est pour ça que je les ai coupés. Et puis j'ai un autre lien désormais.

Il avait l'attention des quatre ninjas de Konoha. Quel lien pouvait-il avoir ? Il laissa planait le silence quelque temps et continua.

-Un lien de haine avec mon frère… Avoir trop de liens te distrait… ça affaibli tes plus grands désirs et tes sentiments les plus importants.

Naruto revoyait le combat dans la vallée de la Mort et sa discussion avec Sasuke, les remarques de Sasuke sur la famille, l'impossibilité pour Naruto de le comprendre, puis encore cette idée de lien. Ce lien que Sasuke avait déjà voulu couper. Il voulait le tuer pour couper ce lien. Mais Naruto était toujours en vie.

-Tu ne m'as pas tué !? Tu ne voulais pas couper notre lien ?! Sasuke !

Faire souffrir Naruto pour se dissimuler aux autres devenait pénible pour Sasuke. Naruto ne semblait pas comprendre véritablement la situation, leur situation pour bien dire.

-Si je t'ai épargné c'est juste pour ne pas suivre la voie que mon frère m'a indiqué pour augmenter ma force.

-… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Inutile de t'expliquer… _va-t-il enfin comprendre que ce que je dis et pense n'est pas identique ?_ Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'était qu'un caprice de ma part de te laisser en vie. _Et là, il va comprendre que le lien est toujours présent ? Non, je désespère, c'est Naruto qui se tient devant moi…_

Naruto avait pris la mouche. Sasuke était encore plus différent du Sasuke qu'il avait connu. Il semblait dire tout le contraire de ce qu'ils se disaient en secret avant leur combat dans la vallée de la Mort. Il ne comprenait plus Sasuke.

Puis aucun ne réussit à le voir disparaître et réapparaître juste devant Naruto, le bras gauche sur l'épaule du blond. Naruto aussi surpris que les autres par ce déplacement plus que rapide, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-En y repensant n'avais-tu pas pour rêve de devenir Hokage ? Si tu as eu le temps de me courir après, tu aurais mieux fait de t'entraîner…. Tu ne crois pas Naruto ? C'est pourquoi cette fois… _je dois à tout prix entrer dans sa conscience pour lui parler, il doit savoir !_… Mon caprice sera de t'ôter la vie.

Tout en parlant Sasuke sortait lentement son sabre du foureau.

Alors Naruto d'une voix ferme et déterminée répondit aux paroles de Sasuke :

-Quelqu'un qui est incapable de sauver la vie d'un ami ne peut pas devenir Hokage… Tu ne crois pas, Sasuke ?

Zieute de Sasuke sur Naruto et un « Pff » sortit des lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

Au moment où Sasuke dégainait son sabre Yamato et Sai comprirent assez rapidement et tentèrent de s'interposer, Sai le premier. Il réussit à bloquer le poignet de Sasuke. Sasuke pris la peine de gaspiller un peu de sa salive avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres:

-Ta manière de te défendre … est correcte.

Puis Naruto s'agrippa au bras de Sasuke. Il avait compris que L'Uchiwa allait l'écarter pour faire front à Sai. Naruto s'envola par un mouvement de bras de Sasuke. Yamato entra en scène à ce moment. Et il remarqua les yeux de Sasuke. Le sharigan était enclenché et était en train d'évoluer pour atteindre progressivement le stade maximal. Il y eut alors des décharges électriques dans l'air environnant de Sasuke. Il venait d'effectuer son Shidori Nagashi. L'attaque de Yamato ne put progresser et Sai ainsi que Naruto reçurent de plein fouet ce nouveau Shidori. Sasuke remarqua ensuite du mouvement sur sa gauche. Sakura arrivait à toute vitesse. _Tiens celle-là sait courir ?_ La supprimer n'allait pas être difficile. Et au moins Naruto ne lui tournerait plus autour. Mais c'était sans compter Yamato et sa rapidité. Le sabre de l'Uchiwa alla s'encastrer dans l'épaule de Yamato. Puis dans le même registre que tout à l'heure pour Sai il lui dit, alors qu'il le plaquait sur la roche :

-Ta manière de te défendre …est mauvaise.

Ses yeux à ce moment là étaient terrifiants. La rage de ne pas avoir réalisé son fantasme, transparaissait dans son regard.

Dans son coin Naruto tentait péniblement de se relever. La fureur prenait possession de lui. Et dans sa chute la chaîne du collier du premier Hokage s'était brisée et Kyuubi s'était réveillé et interpellait déjà Naruto.

°Héhé… C'est maintenant ou jamais… Naruto…Montre-lui la force que nous possédons. Pourquoi hésites-tu… ? Qu' y a -t-il ? interrogea Kyuubi. °

-…

Naruto réfléchissait, que faire ?

°Tu as besoin de ma force non? Hé bien… Qui veux-tu tuer ? °

Le démon renard se tenait face à un Naruto, tracassé, ne confiant pas ce qui le tiraillait. _Tuer ? Pourquoi ? Non, ne pas mêler Kyuubi à cette affaire, je me le suis juré. Kyuubi n'entrera pas dans ce problème. _Sa décision était prise.

-Je ne veux plus te voir.

°De quoi as-tu peur ? Que me caches-tu Gamin ? °

-La ferme… je n'ai plus besoin de ta force et de tes conseils…

A cette annonce Kyuubi émit un rire caverneux à en faire frémir le ninja le plus courageux du monde. Puis Kyuubi s'arrêta et fixa d'un œil perçant Naruto.

°Où est donc passé celui qui criait « prête-moi ta force » à la moindre difficulté ? Tu devrais le savoir que seul tu ne peux rien. Lève complètement ce sceau et tu bénéficieras de toute ma puissance. °

-T'es sourd ? DEGAGE.

La pupille de Kyuubi se rétracta à la vue de quelque chose. La réaction de Naruto ? Non, même si les mots de l'Uzumaki résonnaient encore en lui. Il se tenait là, devant Kyuubi.

°Toi… °

Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait au côté de Naruto qui était surpris de le voir en ce lieu ou les seules âmes étaient Kyuubi et lui.

°Je vois, c'est toi Uchiwa. Naruto m'a souvent parlé de toi. Tu as du cran de venir ici… °

Naruto se ressaisit et s'exclama.

-Comment peux-tu être ici ?

Mais l'Uchiwa discutait plutôt affaire au sujet de Kyuubi.

-C'est donc ça ta force cachée… dire que cette chose a le privilège d'être à l'intérieur de toi… , lança Sasuke à l'adresse de Naruto en le regardant avec son « Mangekyô Sharigan »

°Tu arrives donc à me voir à l'intérieur de Naruto… ce sharigan est abominable, cela explique la force de ta lignée maudite. ° Cracha Kyuubi à l'adresse de Sasuke.

Naruto restait muet en voyant Kyuubi discuter avec Sasuke. Il assistait à une prise de bec entre le démon et l'Uchiwa. Mais il lui restait en tête les mots prononcés par Sasuke. Un privilège d'être en moi ? Interloqué, il tourna la tête vers l'Uchiwa qui continuait de converser avec le démon à neuf queues.

-On dirait que tu as déjà eu affaire à ces yeux…si c'est bien le cas…va-t-en et laisse-nous, seuls

Cette puissance dans les yeux et ce chakra plus maléfique que le mien…

°Uchiwa, serais-tu jaloux et en colère ? °

Sasuke ne voulut pas entendre un mot de plus venant du démon. Par une déferlante de Chakra il fit exploser la force éphémère de Chakra utilisée par Kyuubi, et le renvoya dans sa caverne. Naruto de son côté était soufflé, _Quelle puissance ! Mais Sasuke est en colère, comment lui expliquer…_

-Stupide Renard, évite dans le futur de me sous-estimer et de me mettre en rogne.

Le regard de Sasuke était sans faille, ne révélant aucune faiblesse. Quant à Kyuubi il ne riait plus. Il s'adressa simplement à l'Uchiwa une dernière fois.

-Tu as réussi à contenir ma force, c'est incroyable… mais il n'y aura peut-être pas de prochaine fois…mais je te préviens, ne tue pas Naruto… ou tu le regretteras…

A ces mots, Un miracle se produisit. Un sourire ( oui, pas un micro-sourire, un vrai sourire) étonné et amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Naruto le fixait intensément. L'un comme l'autre ils savaient ce qu'ignorait Kyuubi.

(partie hors chap. 309, merci aux cours de maths en littéraire pour nous donner l'inspiration !)

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto. Enfin face à face sans rien pour nous déranger. Deux ans déjà. Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis l'explosion de chakra de Kyuubi. Il regardait intensément Sasuke, avec un peu de peur dans les yeux. Même si Kyuubi n'était pas un véritable allié, sa présence était rassurante face à Sasuke. _Deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, il est plus fort qu'avant et … plus froid aussi. Peut être que ses intentions sont mauvaises. Après tout, ce n'est pas le camp des anges qu'il a choisi de rejoindre… _L'Uchiwa avait son sourire amusé et carnassier qui lui collait aux lèvres. Plus qu'un malheureux petit mètre avant de pouvoir maîtriser l'Uzumaki. 70cm, 50cm, 49cm, 48cm,( j'arrête) et Naruto recula tout de même apeuré. Il essayait de décoder l'expression de Sasuke. La distance s'agrandit entre eux, laissant un court moment de répit à Naruto. L'Uchiwa continua d'avancer lentement 3m20, 3m10, 3m (promis j'arrête …)Naruto tremblait des pieds à la tête un peu mais trouva le moyen de sortir quelques mots aux moyens de ses cordes vocales…

Sasuke si t'approches je.. je…

-Tu… ?

Naruto franchit en courrant et tête baissée, tel un taureau chargeant, les 2m90 qui le séparaient de Sasuke. Il se jeta dans la gueule du loup au sourire carnassier. (esprit suicidaire le Naruto… the ninja the most unpredictable of Konoha…) . Ce n'est qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de Sasuke, qu'il ralentit puis se planta devant lui. Il fixa les pupilles de l'Uchiwa. Que pouvait-il y lire? Il ne savait pas trop, ses propres yeux s'embrumaient de larmes. Il vit juste Sasuke s'approcher de son visage et sentit simplement le contact des lèvres douces de l'Uchiwa sur les siennes. Puis un ballet de langue débuta. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu être seuls et partager un simple moment comme celui-ci. _Il n'a pas totalement changé. Intérieurement c'est le Sasuke que je connais_. Naruto passa sa main droite dans les cheveux ébène de Sasuke. Ce dernier enlaçait Sasuke et le rapprochait de son corps pour commencer à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre. Ils se désiraient mutuellement, leurs corps s'appelant. Mais son regard changea subitement.

Puis Naruto ne tint plus que des bulles de Chakra entre ses doigts. Sasuke avait disparu.

(fin partie hors chap. 309)

Sasuke sentit son bras emporté par son sabre qui était repoussé par une attaque du maître ninja maîtrisant le bois. Il esquiva la nouvelle attaque de Yamato en s'envolant littéralement dans les airs et retrouver sa position initiale. Mais quand Naruto se releva et cria son nom tel un appel pour le retenir. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Ils allaient être séparés encore un moment. Peut-être un long moment même.

Mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher de parler, dans ce moment dramatique…

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Orochimaru va s'emparer de ton corps tôt ou tard.

Sasuke comprenant bien mieux l'attachement de Naruto à son égard que les trois autres qui contemplaient la scène de leur air stupide, fut surpris par les mots de Naruto… Mais les autres ne devaient rien savoir. Rien. Même Naruto devait rester dans une ignorance de ses actions à venir. Même s'il allait briser Naruto par ses mots, il ne savait pas comment le faire d'une autre manière.

-Arrivera ce qui doit arriver… Si Orochimaru peut m'apporter puissance et vengeance, alors je veux bien lui donner ma vie et les prochaines à venir…

Il vit l'impact de ses mots sur Naruto. Ses yeux montraient son effondrement intérieur.

Puis Yamato interrompit à nouveau l'intense échange, cette fois-ci de regards, entre Naruto et Sasuke. Mais avant que Yamato ne décida quelque chose, Il apparut. Orochimaru se tenait à la gauche de Sasuke, accompagné de son plus fidèle toutou Kabuto, et arrêta son geste. Sasuke avait déjà commencé à sortir le sabre de son fourreau.

-Ne fais pas ça, nous n'avons pas le temps. D'autres ninjas de Konoha risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-…

Kabuto, Orochimaru et Sasuke disparurent dans des petits nuages de fumée, non sans que Sasuke lança un dernier regard envers Naruto… Mais Naruto avait confiance en Sasuke. Il savait qu'ils se reverraient, même s'ils avaient oublié de fixer un lieu, une date et une heure.

Sur le retour vers Konoha, Naruto parut bizarre à Yamato. Par moment il semblait débordant de vitalité, de joie et d'amour, puis quelques minutes plus tard il se renfrognait et restait en arrière de l'équipe. Sakura au début fut compatissante. Il devait être choqué d'avoir revu Sasuke et que celui-ci rejette son amitié avec si peu de sentiments. Mais après trois quarts d'heures ses nerfs ne tinrent plus et le pauvre Naruto se reçu une gifle mémorable. Alors qu'il broyait à nouveau du noir dans son coin Sakura s'approcha de lui et entama d'abord une conversation.

Enfin, elle tenta de créer un semblant de conversation.

-Naruto ?

Pas de réponse du blond. Le chewing-gum déjà excédé de la non réaction de Naruto lui gueula dans les oreilles à son adresse, même si les deux autres purent suivre sans mal le monologue de la jeune fille.

-Comment peux-tu te permettre d'être aussi égoïste avec nous ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu agis comme un enfant ! Jean qui rit, Jean qui pleure ! Mais sache que tu n'es pas le seul pour qui Sasuke compte énormément. Tu n'es pas le seul à faire des efforts surhumains pour acquérir en force et un jour le ramener de gré ou de force, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Alors Naruto arrête de te comporter comme ça, grandi, laisse-nous en paix, nous aussi on a le droit de souffrir sans devoir te supporter. Ok, tu es orphelin, ok Sasuke était ton plus grand rival. Mais redescends sur terre. Jamais à ce rythme là nous l'égalerons, et jamais tu le ramèneras avec ton comportement puéril.

Naruto ne disait rien, ne regardait personne. On ne pouvait même pas savoir s'il écoutait. Sakura avait fini de vider son sac, elle fixait maintenant Naruto qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Puis inquiète, pensant avoir blessé le blond ( nan ? Parce que ça blesse de dire ça aux gens ??), elle l'appela calmement.

-et, Naru…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Sakura venait de se faire gifler par Naruto. Elle porta sa main sur sa joue meurtrie par le coup de Naruto. Elle le fixait avec de la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux verts. Et s'il se transformait, si ce n'était pas lui ? Naruto la fixa, ses yeux étaient toujours bleus, mais embués de larmes. Puis ce fut son tour de faire un monologue.

-C'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? Mademoiselle qui pleurniche à la moindre difficulté ? Mademoiselle qui s'en veut de n'avoir rien fait, mais quand elle se lance ça fait autant de résultat voir pire ? Mademoiselle qui aime un gars qui en a rien à foutre d'elle ? Et en quoi ma vie privée te regarde? Le fait que je sois orphelin n'a rien à voir dans ma rage de ramener Sasuke ! Et puis toi t'es là à apprendre des jutsus médicaux. A quoi ça peut nous servir à ramener Sasuke ? Sincère, moi Kyuubi m'aide suffisamment pour me soigner. Je te supporte plus aussi avec tes coups. Pour une ninja médecin frapper ses coéquipiers pour raison de sautes d'humeurs c'est normal peut-être ? La personne à qui j'en veux ici c'est toi Sakura. Tu n'es qu'une ingrate petite…

Naruto non plus ne put finir sa phrase. Il venait de se prendre la plus horrible des gifles. Une gifle qui lui déboîta la mâchoire et lui fractura aussi le nez.

-Soufre bien Naruto. Demande à Kyuubi de t'aider puisque tu me juge inutile.

Puis Sakura tourna les talons et partit en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Sai ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas question de ça dans le livre apprendre à avoir des relations amicales, il est pas normal de frapper ses « amis » _? Que faire ? Dois-je aider Naruto ou aider Sakura ? Dans le manuel __Entente des deux sexes__ il était dit que l'homme doit aider la femme. Donc je dois aider Sakura. Mais dans__ relations amicales vol.2__ il était écrit que la chose la plus grande dans les relations masculines c'est la solidarité… Bon, je vais voir Sakura, puis je reviens voir Naruto_. Sur cette grande discussion intérieure Sai courut pour rejoindre Sakura et tenter de la consoler à l'aide de ce qu'il avait lu dans la Tristesse chez les femmes.

Naruto était toujours assis par terre et ne se souciait guère de la douleur de son nez et de sa mâchoire. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Des choses qu'il avait vraiment pensées et d'autres qui avaient parfois effleuré son esprit. Mais là, de toute façon, elle aussi était allée beaucoup trop loin. Il n'avait quasiment pas de regret face à la situation qui venait de se dérouler. Yamato s'accroupit devant lui. Naruto quant à lui donna un violent coup en sens inverse de celui du bubble-gum pour remettre sa mâchoire en place.

-Naruto, tu devrais peut-être lui présenter des excuses ou simplement lui…

-Non. Il n'en est pas question. Je maintiens tout ce que je lui ai dit. Et qu'elle en face de même.

Naruto se leva. Sa voix avait tremblé. De peur ? De tristesse ? De colère ? Peut-être les trois à la fois. Une décision était à prendre au plus vite. Rester là à ne plus pouvoir adresser la parole aux autres ou continuer son entraînement.

-Yamato, je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Dis toujours, on verra après.

-Trouve une excuse pour que je ne rentre pas au village. Je ne veux pas être considéré comme un déserteur. Je veux continuer mon entraînement en n'importunant plus personne. Je sais que l'entraînement t'épuise. Qu'il épuise aussi Kakashi. J'ai blessé Ero-sennin et ne veux plus lui faire de mal en redevenant son élève. Je sais aussi que le conseil des Anciens de Konoha est très hostile au fait que je sois en vie, que je sois un ninja et que je sois à Konoha. Ils aimeraient me voir mort. Ou partit. Faites circuler une rumeur Yamato Taichô. Je ne veux plus rester à Konoha dans de telles conditions. Je pars pour m'entraîner seul, étudier de nouveaux jutsus dans d'autres pays que celui du feu.

-Naruto je ne peux pas faire une chose pareil.

-Yamato Taichô, si vous n'acceptez pas c'est de force que vous me garderez ou alors je déserterai. Mais ces deux solutions me répugnent.

Devant la détermination de Naruto, Yamato ne savait pas quoi faire. _Si je ramène Naruto de force Tsunade-sama pourrait peut-être le résonner… _

-Naruto, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre une telle décision. C'est à l'Hokage que tu dois te référer.

-D'accord. Mais que vous et moi et dans l'instant. Personne ne doit être au courant au village. Je ne tiens pas avoir des Jônins face à moi pour m'empêcher de partir si jamais la décision de Tsunade-sama n'est pas dans le sens de mes idées. Et pendant que j'y pense, l'équipe 7 est finie. Si c'est pour remplacer les membres à chaque départ, vous détruisez la mentalité première de l'équipe. Peut-être n'était-elle pas terrible, mais c'était notre équipe.

Naruto dont le sang avait cessé de couler de ses narines et dont la mâchoire était de nouveau en place se releva, et accompagné de Yamato, rattrapa rapidement Sai et Sakura. Ni Sakura ni Naruto n'accorda un regard ou un mot à l'autre. Arriva l'entrée du village de Konoha. Là, Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à Yamato de parler à la garde et le tira vers le bureau de l'Hokage en demandant à Sai de bien vouloir garder l'autre (sous-entendu Sakura) pendant que lui et Yamato allaient parler à l'Hokage.

Yamato et Naruto entrèrent dans le bureau et ne virent pas tout de suite Tsunade cachée derrière trois hautes piles de dossiers. Ce fut un juron qui leur indiqua la position de la blonde à forte poitrine. Elle demanda d'abord où étaient les deux autres et Yamato lui répondit :

-En bas, par nécessité. Nous ne sommes pas devant vous pour vous faire le rapport de cette mission. Mais pour vous parler et vous faire une demande.

-Parle Yamato.

-Non, c'est Naruto plus exactement qui souhaite s'entretenir avec vous Tsunade-sama.

Puis Naruto prit la parole. Au bout de quelques minutes, un verre de Sake alla finir sa vie sur le mur, une pile de dossier vola et fut éparpillée dans la pièce, sous la colère de Tsunade. Naruto restait impassible face à cette réaction. Il n'en démordrait pas et partirait, peu importait en vérité la décision. Puis Tsunade se radouci. Elle compris à la non réaction du blond et à son regard qu'il partirait, que la réponse soit un accord ou non. Alors Tsunade posa des closes à son départ. Une lettre tous les mois, pour signaler l'état de santé, l'évolution de Kyuubi, l'évolution de son entraînement ainsi que l'avancée de ses recherches. C'est tout ce qu'elle lui demandait pour qu'il ne soit pas fiché comme déserteur. Naruto accepta, c'est ce qu'affirmait son sourire, pourtant si triste.

En sortant Naruto ne passa pas devant Sai et « l'autre ». Il prit le chemin des toits, alla à son appartement prendre une douche, préparer son sac, et alla manger quelques derniers bols de Ramens chez Ichiraku comme si de rien était, puis vers 22h00 il retourna au bureau de Tsunade. Ero-Sennin, Kakashi, Yamato et Tsunade s'y tenaient. Seuls eux cinq, Naruto inclus, connaîtraient le secret de la disparition de Naruto.

22h10, Naruto passa par-dessus l'enceinte du village de Konoha un pincement au cœur de quitter à nouveau la ville qui chérissait tant et disparu dans la fraîcheur de la nuit sans qu'aucun garde ne le remarque.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre I terminé

! Alors ? Bon je sais, on a pas beaucoup inventé pour ce chapitre, mais il fallait bien planter le décor dans une première partie pour que tout coïncide avec l'histoire ! Quelque chose à y redire ?

_Sasu_ : Pourquoi nous faire souffrir ?

_Marmotte _:euh… pour les besoins de la fic…

_Naru_ : Mais ce n'est pas grave Sasuke-kun, nous nous retrouverons. (n'est encore qu'à la moitié du chapitre) Et je t'attendrai…(yeux rêveurs en cœur )

_Kyu_ ( chantant en voix Off) : « Un jour mon prince viendra… un jour il m'emmènera… »

(Naruto qui n'avait pas fini de lire continue de le faire par-dessus notre épaule…)

_Naru_ : … j'ai…giflé Sakura-chan ?

_Marmotte_ :VVVViiiiiiiiiiii !!

_Naru _: T-T pardooonn Sakura-chan !

Saku : … on ne pardonne plus, on tue.

_Marmotte_ : Ouais ! Bien lancé !

_Naru_ : Sasu ! Elles sont méchantes avec moi T-T

Vos avis??


	2. Une rencontre, des rencontres

**_Le Corbeau et le Renard_**

Auteur : le Chat (ou fée Princesse) et la Marmotte (connue sous Exosphere ou Toons)

Genre : Aventure, Romance avec Yaoï

Coulpes : Naru/mystère et peut-être d'autres…

Note 1 : pensée des personnages en italique dans le texte.

Note 2 : Grands fans du personnage de Naruto prévoyaient une balle de dé-stress ou une boîte de Klinex (tout dépend de votre niveau de sensibilité), comment ça j'annonce l'histoire sou un mauvais augure ! ( niark, niark niark)

**

* * *

Sensui:** _je corrige au max les fautes ;) N'hésite pas à les signaler, je les corrigerai au plus vite!_

**Taru **-** Inari **-** H3ll-y:** _la giffle a rencontré un franc succès!_

**The Girl from Mars:** _promis lundi je te filerai de quoi occuper les cours de philo ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II : **

"Il" devait être là, installé dans un lit, vulnérable. "Il" le demandait, Sasuke n'était pas naïf, afin de s'emparer de son corps. Mais rien ne se passerait selon les désirs d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke toqua à la porte, attendit l'autorisation, entra et s'approcha d'Orochimaru. Leur discussion fut brève et Sasuke se retrouva piégé, pris par traîtrise. Déjà le serpent blanc qu'était devenu Orochimaru quittait la fausse peau, image de son premier corps.Il se jeta ur sa proie et s'enroula autour de Sasuke qui lui, se laissait faire, analysant la situation à l'aide de ses sharigans. Orochimaru et lui se retrouvèrent ainsi dans l'esprit d'Orochimaru par une Illusion. Mais Orochimaru avait un peu d'expérience maintenant après s'être cassé les dents sur Itachi.Il avait anticipé cette réaction. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois. _Cette fois-ci le Sharigan sera à moi !_ Mais cette pensée était sans compter sur la volonté farouche de Sasuke de rester en vie afin de trouver son frère et venger son clan.

Tout se passait comme l'entendait Orochimaru. Déjà l'attaque de Sasuke se retournait contre ce dernier. Doucement Orochimaru absorbait l'esprit de l'Uchiwa.

Quand soudain ce qu'il vit ne fut plus cohérent. Lui-même se trouvait aspiré.

Non, il était aspiré, Sasuke lui ne l'était pas. _Quand a–t-il pu m'avoir ! _Mais déjà Orochimaru disparaissait face à Sasuke, impassible.

Peu de temps après qui Kabuto arrivait avec la fiole demandée par son maître entra dans la chambre/ laboratoire. Mais il n'y trouva que le corps de Sasuke et celui inerte d'un serpent blanc. Il interrogea le corps de Sasuke s'éloignant déjà.

-Maître, est-ce vous dans ce corps ?

Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

* * *

Naruto avait marché pendant des jours afin de s'éloigner de Konoha le plus rapidement possible. Il avait aussi veillé à ce que personne ne le piste. Il voulait disparaître, se faire oublier de tous, ne plus être ce poids, ce danger que tout le monde rejetait, même ses plus proches compagnons. 

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son départ et il marchait en vue du pays de la Brume. Kyuubi avait compensé les besoins en nourriture du corps de Naruto, mais il arrivait à ses limites. A une auberge étape il décida donc de faire une halte, le temps de dormir un peu au chaud et de manger un copieux repas. Déjà les ramens lui manquaient. Il mangea des pavés de saumons, avec quelques algues comestibles et du riz. C'était étrange, mais il fit avec, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre d'acheter avec ses maigres économies restantes, Jiraya ayant liquidé une grande partie de celles-ci par le passé. Il s'endormit dans sa chambre spartiate mais à couche unique, prévoyant de se réveiller quelques heures après pour se rendre au onseï, maisle sommeil, la chaleur et le confort eurent raison de lui et il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin.

Descendant pour régler le reste de la note, il entra en collision avec une personne.

-Milles excuses ! J'avais l'esprit ailleurs…

Une jeune fille blonde et de petite taille se tenait au-dessus de Naruto, toujours assis par terre et sonné.

Naruto s'excusa lui-même, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait attention. Allant régler tous les deux leurs mots ils échangèrent quelques paroles, histoire de faire connaissance.

Il s'avéra que cette jeune fille prenait la même direction que lui et ils décidèrent de faire une partie du chemin ensemble, meublant ainsi les silences durant le trajet. La demoiselle, malgré une apparence soignée faisant croire à une maniérée ayant peur de se salir et de dormir à la belle étoile au milieu d'insectes dans une forêt, était pourtant très habituée à cela. C'est ainsi qu'il établirent le camp dans une clairière pour y passer la nuit.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Misa, mais refusait de communiquer son nom de famille, peur d'être retrouvée. C'était une gennin mais des « gens » lui voulaient du mal. Naruto ne chercha pas à savoir qui étaient ces « gens » mais s'offusqua que des personnes puissent en vouloir à une ravissante jeune demoiselle. De son côté elle savait que son compagnon se prénommait Naruto et se nommait Uzumaki, issu du village de Konoha dans le pays du Feu et que lui aussi fuyait des « gens » lui voulant du mal.

Leur soirée fut meublée de choses futiles, mais l'un comme l'autre était heureux de pouvoir parler et décompresser. Un tour de garde fut mis en place, Misa débuterait et Naruto la relèverait vers 2h du matin. De son sac de couchage Naruto interrogea Misa.

-Où comptes-tu aller après que tu auras atteint le village des marrés ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'y dépose quelque chose seulement. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'y rends-tu ?

-Trouver un sensei et découvrir de nouvelles techniques basées sur l'élément eau. Par la même occasion j'aimerais aussi trouver un petit emploi le temps de renflouer mon porte-monnaie.

Naruto tira une grimace en montrant son porte-monnaie grenouille prêt d'être aussi plat qu'une grenouille écrasée. Ce qui fit rire Misa.

-Tu es un drôle de gaillard ! Un original en marge de la société !

-Bof, non, c'est ceux de la société qui ne m'acceptent pas…

-Ah, mais pourtant tu es comme tout le monde ! Tu fais rire aussi, tu es sympathique, on a envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense la majorité des gens…bon je dors ! Tu me réveilles au moindre problème, hein ?

-Oui ! Tu me l'as déjà dis, et redis, et…

-Ok !

Naruto pendant sa garde avait pris une décision, celle de rester avec Misa. Il l'accompagnerait pour sa course. Après tout, du moment qu'il apprenait de nouvelles techniques et se faisait un peu d'argent. Au réveil de Misa, il exposa son idée, qui plût énormément à la demoiselle.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur route vers le village des marrés et y arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard.

La nuit, déjà bien avancée, ils prirent une chambre de deux couches dans une auberge. Tôt le matin, Misa se réveilla. Naruto était toujours endormi. Elle laissa ses affaires accompagnées d'un mot à l'attention de Naruto, « partie faire ma course, à tout à l'heure, Misa »

Elle déambulait dans le village d'un pas décidé, elle connaissait parfaitement le dédale des ruelles. La personne qu'elle devait rencontrer l'attendait sûrement déjà. Dans une impasse, une forme humaine. Son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque orange et rouge, possédant un seul trou pour un seul œil. Vêtu d'une tenue entièrement noir, il se tenait au maximum en retrait dans l'impasse.

-Tu es en retard. Tu as de la chance que je sois resté un peu plus longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, celle d'un compagnon de route, ninja de Konoha.

-De Konoha ? Un déserteur ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, enfin, je n'ai pas détaillé ma situation et lui de même.

-Son nom ?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hn. Je ne vois pas qui cela peut être. Sinon, le message ?

Misa donna alors à son interlocuteur le rouleau comportant le message tant attendu. Il rangea le rouleau et allait s'éclipser avant d'être repéré, même si cette impasse donnait sur une ruelle qui n'était pas très fréquentée.

Avant de partir, l'inconnu s'adressa une dernière fois à Misa.

-Sinon, tente de rester avec ce ninja de Konoha. Il pourrait bien divulguer des informations sur ce village.

-Lui-même me l'a proposé. Je continue de faire route avec lui !

-Bien. Très bien même.

Naruto s'éveilla et s'étira. Cherchant Misa des yeux et ne la voyant pas, il se leva. Sur la table de chevet il trouva le mot lui étant adressé. Ce fut donc seul qu'il petit-déjeuna et régla la note pour la chambre et le couvert.

Peu de temps après, Misa revenait, déambulant à son aise avec un sac contenant des provisions.

-Pour la route ! Ma part puisque tu as refusé hier que je paie la chambre !

-Ah ! Tu es terriblement têtue ! Alors où allons-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus de course à porter….

Naruto se gratta les marques de sa joue droite et afficha un air benêt, signe indiquant pourtant qu'il réfléchissait au problème.

* * *

Du côté de Sasuke la carcasse d'Orochimaru était laissée derrière et déjà Sasuke recherchait ses acolytes. La vengeance n'attendrait plus longtemps.

* * *

Tout chemin était bon à prendre, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Deux jours s'écoulèrent. Le soir de cette deuxième journée Naruto s'occupait du feu. Misa s'approcha de lui. 

-Je vais me baigner un peu pour enlever la crasse. Je te relèverai à la popote après.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Seule dans l'eau sous la lumière du clair de lune Misa méditait. Un corbeau vint troubler l'eau et un homme se matérialisa à la surface de l'eau. Un clone exactement, du type qui lui demandait de jouer l'espionne. Les nouvelles instructions étaient claires.

Naruto n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Mais rester à ses côtés et le suivre ne lui apporterait rien. Par contre…c'était un junchuriki et ça…c'était un peu plus intéressant.

Sa décision était prise. Jamais elle ne le ferait…

Comme promis elle pris la relève pour la cuisson des poissons et du riz. Au retour de Naruto ils mangèrent.

-Ca ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as le cafard Misa…

-Un peu…

-Tu veux une partie de mon poisson ? Je vois que tu louche dessus…

-Non, sans façon. Tu…aurais mieux fait de ne pas le manger même.

-Hein ? Mais c'est succulent ! Pourquoi s'en priver ?

-Pour…rien. Je vais me coucher.

Naruto ne comprenait pas le comportement de Misa. Ah les femmes ! Au moins celle-ci ne se mettait pas à lui taper dessus pour un oui ou pour un non…

Des vertiges prirent Naruto quand il se leva. Misa jouait les endormi. Naruto ne bougeait plus… quand est-ce que les vertiges allaient cesser ?

Une douleur dans l'épaule. Ses sens se mettaient en alerte, mais il était comme groggy. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

-Naruto-kun…

Cette voix… Naruto chercha qui l'appelait. Il vit ces yeux. SES yeux.

-Un peu fatigué ?

Naruto prit une position de défense. Mais trop tard. Il était dans une illusion. Ses vertiges y étaient intensifiés. Il se liquéfiait, des rires résonnaient dans sa tête.

Il devait sortir de cette illusion. Se concentrer. Malaxer son chakra pour inverser le fluide…

Impossible, la concentration se relevait être un exploit avec ce que lui faisait subir Itachi. Et Naruto n'arrivait plus à ressentir son chakra, il lui devenait étranger… L'illusion se stoppa d'elle-même. Naruto releva la tête, il avait l'impression que les rires ne cessaient pas, le monde tournait plus vite encore autour de lui. Misa…s'approchait d'Itachi et de…

Naruto ne vit plus rien d'autre.

Asuma venait d'être rapatrié d'urgence. Ses blessures étaient multiples. Le trio Choji, Ino, Shika était en larmes. Jamais Shikamaru ne s'était autant démené. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ne pouvaient survivre à une telle rage. Mais maintenant Shikamaru devait s'en remettre aux talents de Tsunade et de Shizune, accompagnés d'autres med-ninjas.

Asuma n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, lui qui allait être père. Kurenaï était maintenu dans l'ignorance. Mieux valait ne pas l'affoler inutilement. Si cette guerre éclaircissait déjà les rangs et sapait le moral des troupes, les temps futurs risquaient d'être durs.

Après tout, le départ de Naruto était un fardeau en moins pour le village. Enfin, c'était ce que pensaient une majorité des membres du conseil. Le problème était mis à l'extérieur. Car c'était bien à cette chose que s'intéressait l'ennemi. Qu'il le prenne ! Konoha n'en voulait pas.

* * *

-'tain ! Ma tête… 

Naruto avait repris connaissance. Sa tête lui cognait au point où il lui était difficile de réfléchir à la situation passée et présente. Puis des bribes de son combat passé et la traîtrise de Misa lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Et Meerde…

Il se rappelait avoir sombré après qu'une aiguille empoisonnée l'ait touché au niveau du coup. Après cet effort, Naruto tenta d'analyser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était allongé torse nu sur une couchette en béton, pieds et mains entravés par de solides chaînes passant par des anneaux fixés sur la couchette rudimentaire. La pièce était petite, la largeur de sa couche, soit un peu moins de deux mètres et d'une profondeur d'un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante, juste un espace suffisant entre sa couche et le mur de droite pour qu'un homme s'y tienne et puisse tourner sur lui-même. Le dit mur était en fait des barreaux bien épais où Naruto pouvait observer des parchemins. Il connaissait cette technique. Tous les parchemins devaient être retirés en même temps ou sinon des arcs électriques apparaissaient et les barreaux les conduiraient directement au prisonnier tentant de s'évader. Bref, pas d'issue de ce côté là. De plus les chaînes qui maintenaient Naruto sur sa couche était le problème prioritaire. Quoique, les maux de tête en étaient un aussi car ils l'empêchaient de réfléchir et analyser la situation correctement.

Naruto referma les yeux. A son odorat vint l'odeur de renfermé du lieu. Il était très humide, sûrement un sous-sol… Puis l'épuisement fit sombrer Naruto. Ce fut une vive douleur qui le tira de ses songes. Un homme se tenait à côté de lui dans la pièce et était occupé à rallumer une cigarette. Naruto n'eut même pas à lever la tête pour savoir que la précédente avait été écrasée sur son torse. Naruto vit l'homme fumer en se délectant du tabac qui emplissait son gosier. Dans la pénombre de la pièce le rougeoiement de la cigarette était un phare, signalant inlassablement la présence à Naruto de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier restait impassible. La peur ne l'avait pas envahi, pas encore, Kyuubi pourrait facilement soigner cette brûlure.

En observant le nouvel arrivant dans cet obscur environnement il savait pourtant que les brûlures n'étaient qu'un début, un test. Et quelques instants plus tard le mégot se trouvait non loin du cadavre de la précédente cigarette. Le tortionnaire détailla le visage de Naruto en s'en approchant. Ce fut d'abord le sourire satisfait que Naruto remarqua, puis ce fut le visage en lui-même qui le choqua. Il connaissait ces traits pour les avoir vu depuis son enfance gravés dans la pierre de la colline, à Konoha, ceux de Yondaime. Et dans un souffle en repartant, l'homme lança.

-Naruto en tant que père, je te souhaite un bon repos, mon fils.

Quand il eut disparu Naruto se laissa un peu aller et une larme, une seule, franchi ses paupières et coula pour aller mourir dans le creux de son oreille. _Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! C'était une illusion ! Pourtant… quasiment personne n'était au courant du lien entre nous !_ Naruto rouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément le plafond à l'aspect rugueux, sale, couvert de moisissure. Un accès de colère le saisit et il tira violemment sur ses liens. Mais il dut vite arrêter cette vaine tentative, ses articulations commençant à être meurtries par le métal qui ne voulait pas céder face à lui. Et puis Kyuubi qui ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester, les brûlures lançaient un peu Naruto. _Pourtant ce ne sont pas des blessures importantes nécessitant plusieurs heures ! _Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il s'abandonna à nouveau au sommeil peu profond, car même s'il était dangereux de dormir en ce lieu, il était certain qu'il n'en aurait pas souvent l'occasion dans un avenir que trop proche.

Ce fut un contact froid qui le réveilla. Rien de douloureux, juste froid, sur la gauche de son bassin. Mais Naruto joua à l'endormi et garda ses paupières closes.

-Naruto-kun, ne joue donc pas à l'endormi, je t'ai senti frémir.

Cette voix et cette façon de l'appeler, aucun doute possible. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et détourna au même moment son regard vers le mur de gauche, afin d'empêcher le maître en genjutsu d'avoir une emprise sur lui via les illusions. Après tout, le kaléidoscope hypnotique était quelque chose de redoutable qui avait gravement affaibli Kakashi Hatake une fois.

Mais de son côté Itachi avait parfaitement anticipé cette réaction. Et au moment même où le blond finissait de tourner la tête, il enfonça le kunaï en suspens sur le bassin de Naruto, dans la chair. La réaction fut immédiate Naruto retourna violemment la tête à droite pour serrer les dents et dans le lapse de temps où ses yeux furent encore ouverts Itachi chercha ce regard, et le trouva. Un léger sourire de satisfaction passa sur ses lèvres en cet instant.

-Naruto-kun

-…

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans l'esprit de Naruto. Le blond ne se préoccupa nullement d'Itachi et s'approcha de la cage dans laquelle était scellé Kyuubi et posa ses mains sur les barreaux. Il appela Kyuubi, serra les barreaux un peu plus fort, mais aucun chakra rouge ne vint lécher ses doigts et aucune voix caverneuse ne s'éleva. Itachi regardait avec amusement Naruto s'activer à éveiller le démon à neuf queues sans grand succès. Puis se lassant dit.

-Le sceau te liant à lui a été modifié, il ne peut désormais plus communiquer avec toi, ni même t'aider en te fournissant du chakra. Et il semble qu'il ne puisse plus te soigner également.

L'épisode de la cigarette revint en mémoire à Naruto. C'était donc bien un test. Machinalement il porta une main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où les cigarettes avaient fini leur vie.

-Tu as bien saisi, Naruto-kun.

-Pourquoi faire ça ?

Naruto s'était brusquement tourné vers Itachi et affichait un air de défi, mêlé à une sorte de rage.

-Le temps. Nous ne pouvons pas encore transférer Kyuubi. Et puis il est plaisant de pouvoir se détendre en jouant un peu. (C'est de famille cette vision du jeu ?)

Puis la douleur rappela Naruto à la réalité. Itachi venait de rompre son Jutsu en bougeant le kunaï à l'intérieur de la plaie de Naruto. Mais le blond ne voulait pas donner satisfaction en laissant sur son visage se peindre la douleur. Il étira donc un sourire assez potable et lança au détenteur du sharigan.

-Si vous vouliez jouer, une partie de carte suffisait.

-Tu es vraiment particulier Naruto-kun.

Il retira le kunaï et appliqua un jutsu médical de base pour refermer au minimum la plaie causée par le kunaï. Puis sans autre parole il sortit et une personne qui avait attendu hors de la pièce contiguë aida Itachi à ré-appliquer simultanément les parchemins. Naruto pensa qu'au moins il n'avait pas vraiment été torturé, pour l'instant. Mais le fait qu'il ne puisse plus communiquer avec Kyuubi l'inquiétait. Le temps passa mais Naruto ne se rendormi pas. Il entendit deux personnes redescendre et s'approcher de sa cellule. Il vit alors Itachi et la même silhouette que la première fois. Ils hélèrent Naruto.

-As-tu faim ?

_Ai-je faim ? Oui, bien sûr ! Mais vu comment c'est amené, ça sent le poison à plein nez !_

-Quelle réponse vous arrangerait ?

-L'affirmative car nous désirons te garder en vie.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu finiras bien par vouloir manger.

L'homme qui aux yeux de Naruto usurpait l'identité du Yondaime, passa la nourriture entre les barreaux et la posa à même le sol dans le coin. Et par deux jutsus pour commander au métal, libéra Naruto de ses entraves au niveau des poignets.

-Un peu de liberté est nécessaire pour un animal sauvage afin qu'il ne devienne pas trop fou et dangereux.

Naruto vit un rictus sur le visage de l'homme et pour cacher cette vision qui l'horripilait, il se tourna vers le mur de gauche, ignorant Itachi et l'homme au rictus toujours présent. _Animal sauvage. Kyuubi et moi sommes différents ! JE ne suis pas un animal, je ne céderai pas à de telles provocations !_ Mais le temps passant, l'estomac de Naruto se manifestait de plus en plus par gargouillis et tiraillements des entrailles. Naruto finit par se résoudre à devoir manger. Il tendit un bras en direction de la gamelle posée à même le sol, mais elle se trouvait hors de portée. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses Naruto finit par se laisser glisser par terre, pieds toujours attachés à l'anneau via les chaînes et à s'étendre au sol pour ramper un peu vers la nourriture qu'il convoitait maintenant. Il toucha le bord de la gamelle et l'amena à lui. Elle était emplit de lentilles et d'un bout de gras qui faisait office de tranche de lard. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent l'homme toujours inconnu et Itachi pour revenir. Et la vision d'un Naruto s'étant traîné à même le sol pour manger dans une gamelle les fit en partie jouir intérieurement, en particulier pour l'inconnu.

Naruto comprenant soudain que le fait que la gamelle fut hors de sa portée avait été l'idée de ces soit disant hommes, repoussa violemment les lentilles dans leur direction et s'assit en s'appuyant contre la couchette. L'homme « Yondaime » s'amusait de cette situation.

-Oh ! L'animal est blessé ?

Puis il tourna les talons et repartit d'Itachi qui n'avait émit aucun commentaire et n'avait laissé transparaître aucune émotion.

Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés Naruto rapprocha ses genoux contre son torse et passa ses bras autour, et serra, serra tout en laissant échapper un sanglot suivit de quelques larmes. A leurs yeux il n'était qu'un jouet, un animal qu'ils allaient ridiculiser, humilier le plus possible pour leur bon plaisir.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 2.

Naru : Mais…mais…c'est horrible ce qui m'arrive !

Marmotte : Et encore ! Ce n'est que le début (niark niark)

Naru : Mais…mais… c'est très douloureux !

Marmotte : Ah bon ? Je ressens rien ! Pourtant je suis à côté de toi…

Naru : T-T et c'est moi le cas désespérant ?

_Pour vous montrer à quoi ressemble l'histoire quand il y a des passages à combler (les ébauches si vous préférez)_

**NOUVELLE VERSION (oui il y a eu diverses versions mais voici la semi-définitive puisqu'elle varie encore…mais en résumé c'était marrant !): **

**Naruto durant son entraînement sympathise avec une fille, la fille contact l'Akatsuki lorsqu'elle découvre que Naruto est LE Junchuriki de Kyuubi. Elle empoisonne Naruto pour l'affaiblir(oui elle est pas très forte et veut livrer Naruto facilement à l'Akatsuki)**

**Piou, l'Akatsuki débarque, grand combat, Naruto se transforme, mais rien à faire, ils sont coriaces les akatsukiens… bon, c'est surtout que Naruto n'avait pas eu sa dose de Ramen et avait comme un air de grippe suite au poison et qu'il n'arrivait pas à malaxer correctement son chakra.**

**Bref, ils gagnent face au Tit Naru T-T qui a été trahi par… Misa…**

…_comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte si je préfère ce genre de résumé à mes pages bien propres et s'ancrant dans la fan-fic… T-T_


	3. Douleur, chance, secret

_**H3ll-y:**_ _personne n'aime (enfin si... mais...bref) NAruto est à plaindre. C'est pas à tout le monde qu'un problème comme ça se pose..._

**_Merci à la Fée Princesse qui est un Chat (chut !) pour l_**_**es corrections apportées ! **La suite pour les cours de philo arrive (le temps de l'imprimer) !_

**Nota **:_ on m'a signalé dans le chapitre précédent que Naruto ne savait pas que le Yondaime avait un frère. J'étais certaine que je l'avais mis dans le chapitre deux…mais avec le découpage l'information s'est retrouvée dans le chapitre trois…(quelle « baka » je fais par moment…)_

_**Sinon, bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre encore…difficile pour Naruto.**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tsunade appréhendait tous les matins de prendre une tasse de thé. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de tasses fêlées, brisées. Aucune lettre n'arrivait de la part de Naruto. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se décider à envoyer une équipe. Déjà Jiraya recherchait une trace de Naruto. Elle s'arrêtait à ce village aux Pays de la Brume. Il avait été vu en compagnie d'une blonde enfantine. Puis soudain on perdait sa trace. Pourtant une tornade blonde cela ne se ratait pas ! Mais personne ne l'avait revu. Il était reparti en avec sa nouvelle acolyte et aucun village alentour ne les avait revu.

L'Akatsuki ne s'était pas vantée, aucun mouvement n'avait été senti chez eux. Tsunade ne voulait pas douter des informateurs de Jiraya. Mais à l'heure actuelle même les alliés se révélaient ses pires ennemis. Par exemple Kabuto. Un fidèle d'Orochimaru qui avait joué la comédie pour avoir des liens dans l'Akatsuki. Ce jour là Konoha avait risqué gros.

Et si peu de membres de l'Akatsuki étaient au courant d'une capture de Naruto ? Après tout, Jiraya lui avait exposé le lien familial entre l'un des présupposés chef de l'Akatsuki et le Yondaïme.

Des frères jumeaux. De vrais jumeaux. Et Naruto qui n'en avait eu mot. Cette nouvelle devait-elle être annoncé aux habitants de Konoha ? C'était une faille pour eux. Toute personne peu renseignée et ayant connu le Yondaïme ferait aveuglément confiance à ce sosie.

Naruto lui ferait-il confiance ? Serait-il tombé dans le piège ?

Tsunade n'en pouvait plus. Deux mois sans nouvelle de Naruto. Deux lettres manquantes. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer cela. Au retour de Jiraya une équipe de ninja d'élites partiraient à la recherche du fils de l'Hokage. Avec ou non l'accord du conseil.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours de captivité passaient les tortures se multiplièrent. La manière de se nourrir pour Naruto n'avait pas changé, la nourriture non plus. Toujours ces même lentilles que pourtant Naruto mangeait goulûment. Les repas étaient une denrée rare dans cet univers qu'il exécrait. Il ne répondait plus aux pics de ses tortionnaires et s'enfermait dans son mutisme. Son corps le faisait de moins en moins souffrir malgré les innombrables blessures infligées. Un peu de bonheur dans ce malheur, Naruto était encore…entier. Les brûlures de cigarettes, les coups, les entailles profondes dans la peau, l'électricité. C'était aléatoire, selon l'humeur de l'akatsukien voulant « jouer » avec lui.

La dernière de ses tortures remontait à quelques minutes. Il avait été attaché debout, face au mur, nu. Il faut dire qu'il était nu depuis un moment maintenant, plus facile pour le pénétrer quand l'envie en prenait au « boss ». Cela l'écœurait. L'image de cet homme sur lui, derrière lui, en lui, revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Le plus dur était peut-être quand cet homme s'amusait à faire réagir son corps par des caresses. Naruto se sentait bien plus sale que d'extérieur. Il l'était de l'intérieur.

Sa couche de graisse de bébé avait fondu. Il était maintenant squelettique, couvert de brûlures, de coupures plus ou moins profondes avec des croûtes plus ou moins propres et d'hématomes. Son visage était cerné, les traits tirés par la douleur et le manque de sommeil. Les larmes coulaient aujourd'hui souvent, et étaient la seule chose encore humaine en apparence. Seuls des cris s'échappaient mêlés aux sanglots de Naruto, mais jamais en présence de ses bourreaux. Jamais Naruto ne se laisserait aller à cela. C'était sa dernière forme de dignité. Car même dans son esprit il ne pouvait être en paix, Itachi venant l'y torturer.

Mais revenons à cette dernière torture. Misa qui couchait avec Itachi depuis sa traîtrise envers Naruto, s'était tenue derrière lui. Elle lui avait expliqué en détails ce qu'elle ferait. Une demande personnelle d'Itachi.

Munie d'aiguilles, elle avait commencé à transpercer la peau entre deux vertèbres. Naruto avait pourtant que très peu perçu l'aiguille dans sa chair, comme s'il avait été anesthésié préalablement. L'opération avait été réitérée à peu près entre toutes les vertèbres de sa colonne, et chaque fois Naruto ressentait quasiment rien. Il sentait juste le métal contre sa peau et la percer. Elle avait alors continué en expliquant que les aiguilles étaient en métal et seraient coupées à raz de sa peau, puis légèrement enfoncées, jusqu'à disparaître et rester en lui. Tout se passa comme elle l'avait décrit puis il avait été replacé dans sa cellule.

C'était maintenant que la douleur arrivait, par vagues successives, intenable et augmentait. Son système nerveux était chauffé à blanc. Ses lèvres s'étaient mises à saigner à force qu'il les morde pour étouffer la plupart de ses cris. Une fièvre violente le prit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la nourriture.

Le boss vint le lendemain et trouva Naruto en pleine crise de larmes, pris de spasme et dans un accès de délires.

-Papa ! Arrête ! Je serai gentil. Promis. S'il te plaît arrête, je supporte plus, j'ai trop mal, papa !

Naruto tendait les bras vers l'homme qu'il prenait pour son père. Sursaut d'humanité, le boss s'approcha, s'assit sur la couchette de Naruto qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et le berça. Il passa sa main sur la tempe de Naruto afin de le calmer. Ce qui se passa. Les tremblements diminuèrent. Mais Naruto continua dans son délire.

-C'est promis papa, plus jamais je serais méchant, je voulais pas être comme ça !

-Je sais fiston, je sais.

Autant rentrer dans son jeu. Il fallait le garder en vie et ce n'était pas dans un pareil état de détresse qu'il le resterait longtemps.

Le sommeil prit possession de l'esprit de Naruto. Le bruit de l'eau tombant goutte à goutte le réveilla, pourtant il gardait les yeux clos. Ce n'était pas le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient parfois du plafond de sa cellule. Non celui-là il ne s'en souciait guère. Mais celui-ci était particulier, presque familier. Il l'avait déjà entendu, une fois, par le passé. A un moment critique. Cela lui revint soudainement, comme marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. La Vallée de La Fin. C'était là-bas qu'il avait entendu ce bruit de goutte. Non pas l'eau de la cascade, mais un autre lieu vide, lieu de plénitude mêlé d'un certain mal aise. En lui. Une voix. Mais où était-il ? De l'eau. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Se laissant porter par son instinct, il se retrouva devant une grille, immense, donnant sur le vide, l'obscurité. _Que fais cette si grande cage ici ? Et d'ailleurs, où suis-je ?_ Naruto s'en approcha d'avantage. _Tiens ! Un parchemin la scelle ? Mais il n'y a rien pourtant…_ Et la naïveté et le curiosité naturelles de Naruto, à ce moment-là, le poussèrent à retirer ce sceau. Soudain, l'univers bascula. Naruto se retrouva derrière ces barreaux face à un renard aux proportions démesurées. Il se rappela en cet instant. Tout. Le combat, la séquestration, la torture et la frustration de ne pouvoir communiquer avec… quelque chose, cette chose, ce démon tant convoité par ses tortionnaires.

-Kyuubi ?

-Gamin. Ca faisait longtemps… regarde dans quel état tu te trouves…

-Kyu, j'ai bien crut ne plus jamais pouvoir te reparler !

-…Cesse donc cette explosion de sentiments… sèche ces larmes.

-Mais Kyu, ni toi ni moi n'en sortirons… j'ai peur.

-Toi gamin ? Te laisser aller à de telles pensées ? Tu me déçois ! Nous sommes deux et je suis le légendaire démon à neuf queues. Ce n'est pas une bande de simples criminels qui auront raison de nous. Je suis à ton côté Gamin.

Naruto se ressaisi. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

-Ni toi ni moi n'en sortirons si nous ne nous y mettons pas ensemble…

-Je n'ai plus d'emprise sur ton corps gamin.

-Non, mais moi oui. Kyu, la confiance doit régner entre nous pour tenter une technique que je pense possible.

Kyuubi intéressé par ce que commençait à expliquer Naruto lui porta toute son attention.

-Je t'écoute.

-Inverser nos esprits, le temps à toi de créer un clone de moi, dans lequel tu transposeras ton esprit.

-Un corps éphémère donc, rien qu'à moi.

-Tout à fait.

-Et si je décide de ne pas suivre cela et de m'emparer de ton corps ?

-Tu ne pourras pas je pense, si l'on suit la logique. Quand je te prenais du chakra tu pouvais contrôler en partie mon corps. J'en ferais de même et t'immobiliserais si tu tentais quoique soit d'autre que le plan.

-Malin, gamin. De toutes façons nous n'avons rien à perdre à tenter ta technique.

-Notre technique. Cela doit être une coopération optimale entre nous pour avoir une chance de fonctionner.

* * *

Hebi avançait tant bien que mal, dirigée par Sasuke qui laissait ses coéquipiers contester son rôle étant donné que tous le suivaient tout de même et finissaient lentement par accepter sa place. Mais ce soir il avait gagné leur confiance et admiration. Même si cela lui avait coûté bien plus que prévu. En fait, non, cet événement n'avait pas été prévu dans le but d'imposer son rôle de chef. 

Deidara avait été un adversaire tenace. L'entraînement d'Orochimaru avait porté ses fruits mais Sasuke venait de se rendre compte à quel point l'Akatuski avait une puissance de frappe considérable. Il était dans un sale état après avoir affronté un seul membre. Oui, ce Tobi n'était pas à prendre en considération. Peureux, il était soit mort de la déflagration de son maître, soit avait fuit la queue entre les jambes. La première solution était préférable. Il ne fallait jamais prendre la première impression que donnait un adversaire pour vérité. Au moins l'un des enseignements de Kakashi lui servait et le laissait sur ses gardes concernant ce Tobi.

Deidara était-il d'un niveau égal d'Itachi ? Non, plus que sûrement inférieur. On abat toujours ses cartes les plus faibles en premier. Il faut garder les meilleures cartes pour gagner, écraser l'ennemi lorsqu'il a était affaiblit par des attaques répétées de moindre importance. Itachi était donc plus puissant que ce Deidara. MAIS, il était un Uchiwa, le même sang coulait dans leurs veines. Là était la faille.

La mort de Deidara allait vite être apprise par Konoha. Une déflagration pareille n'avait pas du passer inaperçue. Peut-être penseraient-il à la mort de Sasuke…

Pour l'instant Sasuke se reposait, trop blessé pour continuer la route avec Hebi.

* * *

A l'Akatsuki l'information de la perte d'un membre était arrivée. Zetsu n'avait retrouvé aucun corps, l'Artiste s'était fait exploser détruisant toute vie dans un bon périmètre. Sasuke y était plus que certainement passé. Tous regardèrent Itachi qui maintint un masque impassible. Il ne pensait pas que son petit frère put être tué d'une manière si stupide. Pas même par la main d'un ninja ou déserteur ! Ce serait une honte pour le sang Uchiwa…

* * *

En apparence, Naruto était endormi. Misa passant par-là ne vit que cela et pour elle il bougeait dans son sommeil mouvementé. Lentement des signes s'enchaînaient par l'action les doigts de Naruto, puis, un murmure s'échappant de sa bouche. 

-Pff, s'il se croit encore en état de faire quelque chose ! Et Misa s'éloigna de la cellule, riant de Naruto.

Pourtant déjà un clone parfaitement identique de Naruto se tenait silencieux dans le couloir en cet instant.

-Gamin…formidable cela !

Il fallut peu de temps à Kyuubi au travers de ce corps d'empreint pour ouvrir la cellule et s'approcher de Naruto.

-Allez Gamin, debout, il y a encore du chemin devant nous.

Avec peine Naruto sortit de sa cellule, aidé de Kyuubi.

Mais il ne fallait pas espérer que tout se déroule aussi facilement. Déjà Misa redescendait en compagnie d'Itachi et du Yondaime usurpateur. Kyuubi lâcha momentanément Naruto qui s'appuya sur le mur. Misa pris la parole.

-Comme c'est touchant, tu t'es fatigué à créer un clone pour sortir. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Le dit clone ricana.

-Petite poupée, traîtresse de femme, sache que Naruto n'a pas utilisé une once de son chakra pour me permettre, moi Kyuubi, d'être face à vous.

Kyuubi leur fit une révérence. Et sans autre forme de procès, une déferlante de chakra s'échappa de son corps d'emprunt. De suite les trois adversaires se protégèrent et se préparèrent à répliquer.

-Misa, monte appeler ceux présents ! lui lança le boss.

S'en suivit un combat acharné, où Naruto dû prendre part afin de maîtriser Kyuubi qui commençait à faire prendre une forme de mi-homme mi-renard au corps cloné. Le combat se jouait à deux contre cinq, Kisame et Zetsu ayant rejoint les trois premiers.

Kyuubi n'avait pas attendu un quelconque plan d'action de la part du blond et fonçait dans le tas, lâchant sa rage contre les humains. Kisame ne tint que peu de temps face à lui. Kyuubi avait tué des ninjas de bien meilleur niveau! Mais ce corps d'empreint avait des limites, même transformé, qui empêchait Kyuubi de balayer aussi facilement qu'il le souhaitait ces moucherons de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto se retrouvait entouré de l'homme plante (Zetsu pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent pas) et du boss, pieds maintenus au sol par des racines ayant creusé le béton. Mais la situation, critique, ne perturbait pas Naruto. Il lui fallait une sérénité optimale pour se défendre. Lentement, aussi lentement en vérité que l'avancé de ses deux attaquants, l'air se mettait à tournoyer proche du corps de Naruto. Mais personne ne pouvait voir cet air rapide, tranchant.

Zetsu se jeta alors sur Naruto, gueule ouverte pour croquer les parties du corps qui lui tomberaient sous la dent, hormis la tête. Oui, un corps sans tête était un corps sans vie. Le boss le lui avait bien expliqué, rappelé que pour garder une victime en vie il ne devait pas manger cette partie là…

Le boss ne put que voir, impuissant tout comme Itachi au loin aux prises avec Kyuubi, aidé plus que de Mis, Zetsu en train d'être broyé par une force invisible au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait sur Naruto. Le sang déjà indiquait quelle était la force de cet air circulant autour de Naruto.

Voyant que la situation dégénérait, le boss ordonna à Itachi et Misa d'amorcer une retraite. Mais Kyuubi n'avait aucune envie d'en rester là.

Alors que les trois survivants se repliaient vers la sortie, Kyuubi allongea l'une de ses 7 queues déjà visibles et saisit Misa par la cheville. La demoiselle cria, demanda de l'aide. Mais les deux hommes partaient et la laissaient derrière eux.

-On dirait que tu ne vaux rien à leurs yeux, traîtresse !

Misa tremblait maintenant, allongée en partie au sol, dominée par Kyuubi. La patte griffue se leva et fendit l'air. Misa hurla.

De peur. Elle ne sentait rien, elle n'avait aucune blessure suite à ce coup feinté en vérité.

-Gamin ! Pourquoi ! Elle nous a trahis, la mort est un châtiment plus que mérité pour elle !

-Non. De toute façon l'Akatsuki ne veut plus d'elle, sa vie est déjà gâchée. Laisse-la vivre et souffrir de ses fautes.

La situation indiquait que Naruto avait repris une certaine emprise sur le corps d'emprunt de Kyuubi.

-Gamin, comptes-tu supprimer mon corps d'emprunt ?

-Désolé Kyuu mais là, je suis à bout…

Le clone de Naruto disparu, Naruto sombra.

Pourtant, son corps qui venait de s'affaisser se releva, sortit du repère de l'Akatsuki et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Parvenu assez loin, il s'appuya à un arbre et s'endormit.

Le jour teintait sa rétine d'orange. Lentement Naruto ouvrit les paupières. Il était allongé au pied d'un arbre.

-Comment… ?

°Bien dormi gamin ?°

-Kyuu ?

°Lui-même°

-Mais…

Naruto tenta de se relever.

°Ne bouge pas ! Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Je ne peux malheureusement toujours pas te soigner…

C'était bien vrai. Naruto avait de grandes plaies où le sang avait coagulé en partie sans pour autant former une croûte pour stopper les diverses hémorragies.

-Je ne peux pas rester là comme ça…

°Entièrement d'accord avec toi gamin…il en va de notre survie commune.°

-Pourrais-tu m'aider à me relever Kyuu ? Il faut aller à Suna…

°Suna est à trop grand chemin de nous !°

-Seul Gaara saura quoi faire.

Naruto sombra à nouveau, à bout du peu de force que son corps avait réussit à récupérer depuis le combat. A contre-cœur Kyuubi reprit possession de lui comme il put, en évitant d'aggraver les nombreuses blessures du blond, il remit le corps de l'adolescent debout et fis un pas devant l'autre, lentement mais sûrement en direction de Suna.

Non sans peine Kyuubi mena Naruto à travers les forêts et commença quelques jours plus tard à voir des paysages un peu plus arides. Suna se dessinait au loin, au grand soulagement de Kyuubi. Naruto allait de mal en pis et quelques jours encore de voyage forcé de ce genre auraient eu raison de lui.

Un léger vent soulevait des grains de sable qui venaient se loger dans les plaies ouvertes à nu de Naruto. Soudainement le vent tomba. Ou plutôt les grains s'immobilisèrent et retombèrent pour rejoindre leurs congénères.

Pourtant Kyuubi arriva à traîner Naruto jusqu'aux environ de Suna. Là, trois ninjas du village du sable le virent et s'approchèrent de lui. En voyant que Naruto allait être pris en charge, il stoppa son emprise au moment où ces trois hommes aidèrent Naruto à s'allonger et lui administrèrent les premiers soins. Cela fait, le corps de Naruto supporterait mieux la fin du trajet vers le village. A l'entrée le Kazekage est déjà là. En le voyant, Naruto lui fit un sourire des plus idiot et tomba dans ses bras. Gaara ne souriait pas du tout. Il voulait savoir d'où venait Naruto, mais ce dernier l'empêcha de poser toute question en lui murmurant :« Ne le dis à personne » et il perdit connaissance.

Malgré cette demande, Gaara ne pouvait pas taire la soudaine réapparition de Naruto. Konoha avait envoyé des missives dans chaque pays ami. Si un ninja répondant au nom d'Uzumaki Naruto (la lettre était accompagnée d'une description) refaisait surface de rapidement le signaler C'était une disparition inquiétante et il était formel que ce n'était pas une désertion. Le fait que Naruto était un juunchuriki avait été, bien entendu, passé sous silence.

Gaara devait en informer au plus vite Konoha. Mais ne pas leur dire que Naruto était à Suna.

C'est ainsi qu'une équipe de quatre ninjas partit en éclaireur dans la direction d'où était venue Naruto et Gaara s'empressa d'envoyer à Konoha un message indiquant une piste qu'exploitait les ninjas de Suna.

Ainsi moins d'une semaine après, une équipe de ANBU et Jiraya découvrirent une bâtisse isolée. Ils ne purent que constater que son sous-sol avait été saccagé. Un chien ninja confirma même la présence de Naruto. Son odeur était bien incrustée dans le reste d'une cellule. Le sol de celle-ci collait. Avec l'humidité le sang ne pouvait sécher complètement.

Naruto fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital de Suna et il fut amené dans l'aile la plus déserte pour être soigné. Gaara ne resta pas pour attendre le retour du bloc d'un des chirurgiens, prétextant des tâches à faire avant la fin de la journée pour le village, des tâches qui n'attendaient pas. Mais Temari qui était à son côté avait bien remarqué les traits tendus de son visage. Gaara ne voulait pas entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il préférait la fuir en s'activant à des tâches répétitives occupant ses pensées, ne voulant pas imaginer Naruto mort. Mais les pronostiques vitaux des médecins n'avaient pas été pas très prometteurs lorsque les anbus l'avaient amené. Temari regarda durement la porte de l'aile de chirurgie avec un mélange de peur et de colère. _T'as intérêt à te réveiller un jour Uzumaki Naruto, sinon je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire souffrir mon frère !_ Temari finit par s'endormir sur l'un des sièges dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Ce n'est que tôt dans la matinée du lendemain, qu'elle se réveilla. C'était l'arrivée d'une mère et son petit garçon qui hurlait de toutes ses cordes vocales et qui s'était ouvert en tombant de balançoire. Du moins c'est ce qu'entendit Temari de la conversation entre le ninja médecin de l'accueil et la jeune mère paniquée.

Du côté de Gaara, tout allait pour le pire. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur des gestes faciles comme lire et comprendre l'entête d'un rapport. Il finit par renoncer et commença à marcher en long, en large et en travers dans son bureau circulaire. Rien à faire, il se rongeait le sable de ne pas être au chevet de Naruto. Aucun médecin ne lui avait fait parvenir son état de santé, ce qui le tracassait encore plus. Il avait pensé se changer les idées en se tenant éloigné du problème, mais ça le rendait malade. Son « frère » de démon était à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider alors que Naruto l'avait déjà tiré des ténèbres et une deuxième fois l'avait tiré des griffes de l'Akatsuki.

**Fin chapitre deux :**

_En fait…combler les trous, tout corriger puis jongler entre deux bugs du pc…ce n'est pas facile !_

_Mais le chapitre est tout de même arrivé jusqu'ici ! Et le suivant arrivera aussi (pas de panique à ce sujet)_


	4. fragile, peur

**_LE CORBEAU ET LE RENARD_**

_**disclamer:**_ Les personnages sont le fruit de l'imagination créative de Masashi Kishimoto

**_réponses aux_ _Reviews:_**

_hiyana fan fan_ : le prochain est juste en dessous... mouis, elle était pas claire Misa ... tiens, faire mourir Naru...ça pourrait être marrant! (pas taper, c'est pour rire!), sinon pour le stress il y a aussi le chocolat, les chewing gum ou prendre ton chat sur tes genoux pendant que tu lis les chapitres désolée très grand retard mais en ce moment je ne privilégie pas la fan fic... (même si la suite se pofine tout doucement nn' )

_JTFLAM_: d'ailleurs l'un des couples est déjà prévu, l'autre on se tâte encore pour savoir si oui ou non ou bien oui enfin non... XD

_yaone-kami_ : l'Akatsuki ne risque pas de faire de vieux os avec toi! Laissons-les personanges décider qui ils tueront, quand et comment Je pense bien que ce sera Naru qui rejoindra Sasu (Sasuke ne comprend e toute façon pas grand chose au monde normal --'

_H3ll-y_: Hey! Juste koukou! Retrouve vite Naru et Kyu quelques lignes plus loin

_anne onime_: (a peur) j'ai rien fait! C'est eux, je suis nullement coupable de ce qui arrive aux personnages T-T (niark niark, pourvu qu'elle gobe ce mensonge XD)

_sensui_: ah mais sûr que Naruto dans le manga a beaucoup de cervelle mais qu'on ne lui a pas appris à l'exploiter...donc ici tout se révèle(ra)! Après tout, c'est son Nindo!

**Chapitre quatre :**

Tsunade avait du mal à croire qu'une équipe de Suna n'ait trouvé qu'une seule piste surtout par simple concours de circonstance. Cela n'arrivait quasiment jamais dans des affaires aussi critiques. Connaissant Gaara en partie et connaissant bien plus un blond turbulent, elle écrivit personnellement à Gaara et non pas de Hokage à Kazekage. Une communication en toute sincérité autour d'un être cher à chacun était devenue nécessaire. Un oiseau partit vers Suna avec ce mot à l'attention de Gaara, scellé en un parchemin piégé pour éviter toute interception.

_Il est important de me donner toute(s) information(s) ellipsée(s) dans votre précédent courrier à teneur officielle. Naruto a quitté Konoha avec mon accord malgré un risque imminent d'un enlèvement à son égard tout comme vous avait pu le subir. Renvoyez la pareille pour lui, s'il est près de vous et s'il nécessite des soins, mon aide est à votre entière disposition. Sa présence à Suna, s'il en est ainsi, sera tenue secrète ou pour simple rumeur._

Suite à cela Gaara ne pouvait pas continuer de taire une partie des informations. Tsunade se doutait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Le risque étant qu'elle envoie une équipe de ninjas d'élite espionner à Suna et cela, même si Gaara appréciait en partie Konoha, il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un vienne mettre le nez dans ses affaires.

* * *

Agréable, doux, frais, moelleux, silencieux. Que demander de plus ? Et puis, demander cela nécessiterait une formulation de ses pensées, donc de réfléchir activement. Impossible. Pourquoi réfléchir quand on se sent si bien en un tel lieu, comme ici… d'ailleurs où ici? Peu importe, tout était parfait. Plus de cris, plus de rires cyniques, plus de douleurs irradiant dans tout le corps jusqu'au cerveau, ce à quoi on voudrait répondre « j'ai compris, j'ai mal, stoppe ça maintenant ! », mais cette alarme qu'enclenche la douleur ne cesse de vous marteler le cerveau et vous empêche de penser de manière cohérente. Vous ne voulez plus penser, juste oublier à jamais cette atroce douleur déchirant votre chair, traversant vos entrailles, quitter un instant ce corps qui souffre.

C'était ce à quoi était arrivé Naruto. Enfin le silence, enfin de l'air pur ! Finie cette odeur de moisi qui vous prend à la gorge à la moindre bouffée d'oxygène. Enfin finis ces douloureux moments de tortures, l'odeur de son propre sang sur le sol et sur son corps meurtri. Il n'y avait plus que cette chose douce, à peine en contact avec sa peau.

Soudain ce contact disparut. Naruto fut pris de spasmes. Tout recommençait. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Jamais il n'avait, il… de quoi avait-il rêvé au juste ?

Kyuubi. Gaara… mais rien ne se passa. Juste des mains palpant son dos. Aucune douleur ne déclencha une alarme dans son cerveau.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du jour entrant par la fenêtre vint frapper sa rétine. Il n'était plus dans sa cellule ou du moins ne la reconnaissait plus.

On le remit sur le dos. La jeune femme qui l'examinait poussa alors un cri qui fit sursauter Naruto. Cette jeune femme, ninja de formation médicale, avait vu un homme « dit » dans le coma, la regarder ou plutôt regardant ce qui s'offrait à lui. Elle avait retourné cet homme chaque jour pour vérifier les plaies dans la colonne vertébrale, l'avait lavé et ce durant deux semaines. Et là, ces yeux grand ouverts lui avaient paru anormaux. Elle reposa son regard sur Naruto. Derrière l'iris de ses yeux, on aurait pu croire que des flammes dansaient.

La jeune femme avait perdu tous ses moyens durant quelques instants. Ce n'était pas une couleur d'yeux à laquelle on s'attendait. On lui avait même décrit ce jeune homme, censé avoir des yeux d'un bleu océan.

L'usage de la parole n'était plus un déclic pour Naruto. Quant aux gestes doux et lents…non plus. Il ne connaissait plus que trois états ; la violence, la rétraction et l'immobilisation. Il ne bougea donc pas, conscient que le recul de cette femme indiquait quelle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais il ne savait pas non plus comment réagir.

En quelques secondes la femme quitta la pièce, sûrement pour prévenir son supérieur du réveil soudain de ce patient des plus particuliers.

De son regard, Naruto faisait le tour de la pièce. Il devait être à Suna, en témoignait la forme particulière de la fenêtre, autrement dit ici de forme circulaire, évitant lors des tempêtes que le sable ne s'engouffre trop dans les bâtiments.

Il se leva comme il put. La sensation éprouvée avec la station assise n'était plus une position habituelle pour son corps. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement. Sur une chaise des habits semblaient avoir attendus l'heure de son réveil. Il tenta ensuite de se mettre debout. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, il parvint à avancer et à gagnerla chaise et s'y assis pour se vêtir. Quelques minutes plus tard, des sous-vêtements, un pantalon et un T-shirt enfilés, il alla dans le couloir, puis commença à déambuler lentement. Il ne voulait pas rester là plus longtemps. Peut-être que Konoha avait été avertit de sa présence à Suna malgré qu'il ait demandé à Gaara de garder de silence. Peut-être des ninjas de Konoha attendaient qu'il aille mieux pour ensuite le rapatrier… ou juste pour l'interroger, avoir des éléments sur l'Akatsuki.

Naruto avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'une sortie peu fréquentée du bâtiment hospitalier. Le temps à l'extérieur était à la chaleur et aucun nuage à l'horizon pour prévenir l'arrivée d'une éventuelle averse. De ses bribes de souvenirs, l'hôpital de Suna n'était pas très éloigné du palais. Naruto partit donc dans la direction qui lui semblait la bonne.

A l'opposée, la jeune femme avait trouvé son supérieur, le seul habilité par le Kazekage à recevoir son rapport sur l'avancé de l'état du patient « blond ».

-Il s'est réveillé, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus comme décrits pour son état normal.

-Voulez-vous dire qu'ils étaient encore orange ?

-Oui.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année se leva de sa chaise et sortit de son bureau. Il devait lui-même constater cela. La jeune femme sur les talons il prenait la direction de la chambre de cet étranger qui était, à présent, vide de toute présence.

* * *

Le palais se dessinait à la vue de Naruto mais l'accès y était contrôlé. Pourtant cela n'allait pas empêcher Naruto d'entrer. Au moins, les entrées fracassantes ou surprenantes de Jiraya sama allaient lui être très utiles en cette circonstance.

Face à un mur, hors du champ de vision des gardes en faction, Naruto escalada, sans employer de chakra, ses réserves étant encore au plus bas et, arriva à une fenêtre. Il appuya sur le haut de cette vitre qui bascula vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Pour l'ouvrir le plus possible Naruto s'écarta au maximum de la fenêtre, car par effet inverse le bas de cette fenêtre basculait vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Enfin Naruto put passer ses jambes dans l'ouverture du bas et ainsi ne pas tomber, tout en continuant d'ouvrir la vitre. Il se glissa tant bien que mal à l'intérieur. Cette pièce où il avait débouché ne lui évoquait rien. N'ayant que cette unique fenêtre, la pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Naruto remarqua tout de même la porte et ne s'attarda pas dans cette pièce qui ne lui apportait rien d'utile.

Un peu désorienté dans le couloir car n'étant pas entré dans ce bâtiment de cette manière la fois précédente, il commença à retrouver des repères mais ce palais en comportait que très peu. Pas même de différences architecturales entre deux couloirs. En plus de cela, Naruto devait se faire le plus discret possible et passer entre les sentinelles circulant dans le palais.

Enfin, à la énième tentative, il se retrouva dans le bureau du Kazekage, bureau vide de toute présence humaine. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours une décoration sobre. De couleur crème, deux grandes fenêtres ovales, un bureau en bois massif sans angles, un siège imposant, celui réservé au Kazekage, un peu similaire à lui de l'Hokage d'ailleurs, et sur la droite en entrant se dressait piteusement une plante verte qui semblait avoir très soif. Mais Naruto ne venait pas pour refaire la décoration du bureau de Gaara. Ce qu'il constatait c'était que le propriétaire n'était pas présent, une chance pour pouvoir rechercher des informations. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Naruto de fouiller mais il ne pouvait pas attendre le retour de Gaara en sachant pertinemment qu'un médecin l'accompagnerait, qu'il devrait justifier son état de miraculé et que peut-être des ninjas de Konoha logeaient à Suna dans l'attente de son réveil. Gaara n'avait sûrement pas pu garder si secret sa présence à Suna. Mieux valait fouiller dans les papiers de Gaara, partir au plus vite avec des informations en poche et sur la route chercher des armes, de la nourriture.

Il avait peu de temps pour dénicher de précieuses informations, en espérant que Gaara laissait traîner quelques lettres, un peu comme Tsunade lorsque Shizune n'avait pas le temps de ranger derrière elle. A cette idée ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

Il n'y avait que très peu de documents officiels sur le bureau traitant de l'organisation d'une prochaine rencontre entre les Académies de Ninja pour les concours, la pénurie d'eau à l'Est de la ville dans les cultures artificielles. Entre deux feuilles Naruto trouva pourtant ceci de la main de Tsunade, rédigé en bas de page d'une lettre officielle en rapport à l'organisation à Suna des concours :

Je tiens à vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance pour votre confiance. Sa protection est placée sous votre responsabilité. Konoha ignorera jusqu'à nouvel ordre sa présence en votre village pour plus de sécurité. Je vous tiendrai informé de toute avancée d'Hebi ou Akatsuki que nous saurions en espérant de même de vous à nous concernant son état médical.

Comprenant que Tsunade se servait de courriers officiels pour communiquer à Gaara d'autres informations bien plus officieuses, ils recommença son inspection des courriers, les étalant méthodiquement sur le bureau, tant pis pour l'ordre et la discrétion de son passage. Dans tout courrier une phrase venait s'y glisser. Itachi et celui nommé Pein qu'on imaginait être la tête pensante, restaient introuvables. Une jeune femme avait été retrouvée dans un petit village des alentours, dénoncée par des villageois. Interrogée, elle avait avoué avoir livré Naruto à l'Akatsuki. Une déflagration avait eu lieu tuant un membre de l'Akatsuki. Des sources mentionnaient la présence d'encore un membre. L'Akatsuki se résumait à trois membres encore actifs. Sasuke restait insaisissable mais sans nul doute sur la piste de l'Akatsuki et d'Itachi plus précisément.

Des pas se rapprochaient lentement comme si cette personne ne faisait que se balader dans les couloirs. Naruto n'avait pas remis en place correctement les documents et n'allait pas pouvoir sortir aussi simplement que s'il était venu saluer le Kazekage absent. Il espérait que cet individu passerait son chemin, sans que l'idée de vérifier le bureau du Kazekage ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Il replaça la dernière lettre sous un dossier concernant l'agriculture par irrigation et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre ovale. Ecoutant le rythme et l'intensité des pas il comprit que cette personne se tenait malheureusement devant la porte et venait de s'immobiliser. Ce fut bien sûr à ce moment précis que le mécanisme d'ouverture de la fenêtre joua le capricieux. Coinçant un peu, grinçant, la présence de Naruto devait à présent être connue de l'individu se tenant encore derrière la porte, main sur la poignée, actionnant le mécanisme du loquet.

Sans plus réfléchir, Naruto se hissa sur le bord de la fenêtre, commença à se glisser dans l'ouverture vers l'extérieur, à l'inverse de son entrée quelques instants auparavant dans ce même bâtiment. Il était dehors, l'individu à l'intérieur du bureau, il n'avait plus qu'à sauter lestement et se réceptionner tel un chat sur le bâtiment en face.

Il s'élança et sentit une intense pression à sa cheville, partit la tête la première et rencontra la surface rugueuse de la paroi verticale jusqu'à glisser lentement mais durement pour rejoindre le sol. Jamais la pression sur sa cheville ne se relâcha. Reprenant ses esprits, cherchant ce qui lui broyait la cheville, du sable, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre d'où une traînée de sable venait. La tête d'un jeune homme roux aux cernes beaucoup moins prononcées qu'elles ne l'avaient été dans un passé assez proche, regardait Naruto, incrédule.

-Ca va ?

Naruto se releva et s'exprima aussi simplement.

-Ah, bobo…

Dans sa chute à la rencontre du mur ses doigts étaient venus toucher l'avant-bras vers l'extérieur.

-On ne me fuit pas.

Naruto prit cette remarque comme si Gaara avait lui-même était blessé par la fuite, tel un voleur, de Naruto. Ce dernier ne pouvait d'ailleurs aller nul part à présent qu'il était prisonnier du sable.

Gaara disparut de la fenêtre et descendit tranquillement par l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avant lui, sortit un jeune gennin qui partit en courant dans la direction par laquelle était arrivé Naruto, autrement celle de l'hôpital, sûrement afin de prévenir le directeur que son patient venait d'être retrouvé.

Posté à la droite de Naruto, bras croisés, Gaara le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Naruto était maintenant assis comme il pouvait avec sa cheville ensablée et il massait sa main maltraitée durant la chute. Décroisant les bras, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ne voyant personne arriver à l'horizon il se pencha, étreignit Naruto et murmura.

-Plus jamais ça. J'ai cru perdre un frère.

Neuf mots. Neufs mots qui étaient un discours pour Gaara, neuf mots venant du fond du cœur. Ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto comprit à quel point Gaara avait pu souffrir dans sa vie mais aussi que lorsque lui-même souffrait, il n'était pas seul. Sa souffrance importait au moins à quelqu'un. Il était un frère pour Gaara comme il avait pensé que Sasuke l'était pour lui.

Des bruits de pas de course résonnant, Gaara lâcha Naruto, reprit sa posture et réafficha une expression impassible. Naruto n'avait pas pu voir l'expression de Gaara quand celui-ci l'avait étreint mais il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas pu être aussi neutre, aussi stérile que celle qu'il affichait à présent.

-Kazekage-sama. Toutes mes excuses, un lapse de temps sans surveillance lui a suffit à sortir…

-Examinez-le, il se plaint de son poignet.

Le directeur s'inclina, en signe d'accord et de soumission et se dirigea vers Naruto pour l'ausculter. Il se risqua à parler.

-Hazekage-sama…peut-être devrait-il rentrer pour pouvoir être ausculter plus sérieusement…

-Le médecin c'est vous.

Naruto voyait que le directeur craignait Gaara et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Gaara n'avait plus de démon et avait déjà racheté ses fautes. Naruto désirait savoir quelles avaient été les consignes durant sa convalescence. La jeune medi-kin était là aussi et se tenait en retrait. Ses yeux allaient de Naruto à Gaara où une pointe de curiosité se mélangeait à de la crainte.

Deux heures plus tard, la sentence tombait. Repos nécessaire. Le sceau de Naruto restait instable. Malgré le bilan médical, il était difficile de faire entendre raison à Naruto. Déjà il comptabilisait deux tentatives d'évasion, et comme Gaara considérait les fuites de Naruto comme une tentative de soustraction à son autorité cela lui déplaisait fortement. Ce fut donc de son propre chef qu'il décida aller sermonner Naruto.

Il était sanglé au lit, fulminant sur le fait que personne ne veuille le laisser partir.

-C'est comme ça qu'on remercie les gens à Konoha ?

Gaara se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Non, c'est très impoli de ma part, j'en conviens, mais Sasuke est toujours sur les traces d'Itachi je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps…

-Tu n'es pas encore remis Naruto.

-Et Sasuke pourrait mourir si je n'interviens pas rapidement pour empêcher toute confrontation avec son frère!

-Tu es un danger pour toi et les autres.

-Qu..comment ?

Cette phrase horrifiait Naruto. Toute sa vie on l'avait jugé comme dangereux et c'était la première fois que ce genre de phrase franchissait les lèvres de Gaara à son égard.

Voyant qu'il y avait mégarde de la part de Naruto sur ses mots, Gaara tenta de se reprendre.

-Pour le moment tu es instable, ta personnalité et celle de Kyuubi ont en partie fusionnée occasionnant des dégâts physiques et peut-être psychiques.

-Non, je me porte bien !

Gaara soupira, sortit au grand étonnement de Naruto. Qu'avait-il dit pour offenser Gaara ?

Trois minutes s'étant écoulées sans que Gaara ne revienne, Naruto demanda à ce que quelqu'un vienne. La jeune femme apparut.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Gaara, je veux dire le Kazekage était là mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il est repartit…

-Il cherche un miroir.

-On parle de moi?

La jeune femme se retourna, s'inclina, s'excusant pour toutes paroles ayant pu froisser le Kazekage et sortit.

-Regarde monsieur « je me porte bien ».

Cela faisait des mois que Naruto n'avait pas vu son reflet. Il se trouvait vieilli par les épreuves endurées. Il y avait encore quelques cicatrices sur sa peau horriblement pâle et le bleu de ses yeux avait du mal à se faire voir au milieu de cette iris jaune et orange. Maintenant le chakra de Kyuubi continuait à se diffuser en un flux continu dans son corps et son organisme le laissait prendre en partie le dessus, ne pouvant certainement pas faire autrement.

-Je… ne savais pas.

-Une équipe de Suna et sûrement plusieurs de Konoha sont sur les traces de l'Akatsuki. Tu dois sûrement le savoir…

Naruto comprenait l'allusion à la fouille opérée par ses soins dans le bureau de Gaara. Il voulait d'ailleurs s'en justifier et s'en excuser.

-Je voulais partir au plus tôt tout en ayant des renseignements sans les demander…

-Passons sur cela. Ce n'est pas ce que tu aimes faire.

Naruto fut étonné des paroles de Gaara. C'était comme si ce dernier le connaissait depuis toujours avec ses faiblesses et ses qualités.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Naruto avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital en promettant de rester à Suna. Gaara veillait d'ailleurs personnellement à cela et lorsque sa fonction l'en empêchait, Temari ou Kankuro n'étaient jamais loin pour prendre le relais.

Le sceau ne pouvait plus être réparé, puisque Jiraya l'avait déjà en partie fait suite à l'intervention d'Orochimaru dans le passé. Il était maintenant devenu trop fragile et même s'il était restauré comme à l'origine, le chakra de Kyuubi s'était à présent beaucoup trop mélangé à celui de Naruto, empêchant toute séparation totale. En théorie seul le bon chakra de Kyuubi pouvait se répandre en Naruto, le mauvais étant scellé. Mais à ce niveau Naruto sentait peu de différence. Kyuubi et lui ayant été en osmose pour leur survie, un lien s'était créé, canalisant la rage et le chakra destructeur du démon.

En suivant cela, Gaara éprouvait une certaine nostalgie quant à l'époque où il partageait son corps avec Nibi. Il aurait aimé atteindre avec Nibi cette complicité qui existait entre Kyuubi et Naruto mais malheureusement ce démon avait toujours vécu en prenant le dessus sur lui.

Lentement, les soirées commencèrent à être occupées par des entraînements entre Gaara et Naruto. La journée, Naruto pouvait méditer quelques heures afin d'installer la paix en lui et viser une fusion totale entre Kyuubi et lui. Il tentait de communiquer avec le démon aussi facilement que s'il se tenait en face de lui pour tenir la discussion. Par moment Kyuubi se montrait très coopératif, à d'autres il se cachait profondément et parfois Naruto n'arrivait pas à se trouver face aux grilles de la cage du démon. A chaque nouvelle tentative réussie Naruto vérifiait le parchemin scellant les grilles et à chaque fois il lui semblait que l'encre s'effaçait de plus en plus. Une fois l'une de leur longue discussion dériva sur ce que ferrait Kyuubi s'il prenait le contrôle de Naruto.

-J'ai pu longuement réfléchir à cela et je pense que rien ne me serait véritablement possible. Même affaibli, tu es déjà capable de reprendre le dessus sur ton propre corps. Puis en étant dans un corps humain je suis assez limité. Ensuite je serais traqué par cette Akatsuki. J'ai beau être le démon à neuf queues, s'ils réunissent suffisamment des premiers démons je tiendrai difficilement. Jusque là ensemble je peux dire que nous nous débrouillons pas mal.

-Mais as-tu une idée de la puissance que tu pourrais déployer si le sceau venait à disparaître ?

-Quasiment semblable à maintenant gamin. Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve… les diverses interventions sur sa structure auront eu raison de lui, aussi puissant fut-il !

Suite à cet entretien Naruto réfléchit à la possibilité de supprimer de lui-même le sceau des barreaux même si une infime part de méfiance persistait à l'égard de Kyuubi. Ce démon, plus que centenaire, pouvait parfaitement lui mentir et le manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. D'ailleurs, hors mis sa vengeance ou sa prise de liberté, les motifs étaient peu nombreux. Cependant la vengeance pouvait s'enraciner profondément dans l'âme, humaine ou démoniaque, pour finir par aveugler complètement. Sasuke en était un très bon exemple. Sasuke… Un entretien avec Gaara dans la matinée lui revint à l'esprit.

« _-Des nouvelles ?_

_Gaara se tenait droit, assis sur son bureau._

_-Directes de Konoha et officielles._

_Face à l'expression tendue sur le visage de Gaara, il s'attendait à l'annonce d'une mort, celle de Sasuke ou alors l'enlèvement et la mort d'un autre porteur de démon voire encore une attaque du village de la feuille bien que cette dernière hypothèse aurait déjà obligé Gaara à prendre diverses initiatives comme l'envoi d'équipes de ninja confirmés ou d'élites ce qui n'était pas le cas, le calme régnant dans les couloirs du bâtiment, au dojo et autres terrains d'entraînements d'où revenait Naruto avec Temari._

_-Pein est mort._

_Gaara laissa le temps à Naruto d'analyser la première partie de la nouvelle avant d'en délivrer la suite._

_-tué par Sasuke._

_Face à cela Naruto comprenait que Sasuke avait des sources et une puissance de frappe qu'eux n'avaient pas. Jiraya avait déjà été gravement blessé après un affrontement direct face à Pein qui était un de ses anciens élèves. Jiraya avait été laissé pour mort, noyé et heureusement l'un des crapauds fidèles au légendaire l'avait avalé et ramené au près de Tsunade pour pour qu'il puisse recevoir de toute urgence des soins. C'était ce que Naruto avait pu savoir grâce aux lettres de Tsunade._

_-Sasuke prend encore de l'avance sur nous s'il a réussi à faire parler Pein._

_-Je doute. Pein devait tout simplement se trouver sur son chemin, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment._

_-Il ne reste donc plus que deux membres connus de l'Akatsuki alors._

Fixant Gaara, Naruto réfléchissait à la démarche à suivre. Rester inactif pousserait Sasuke à commettre un fratricide et ne pas valoir plus que son frère mais ce serait empêcher une catastrophe imminente avec en jeu la paix encore fragile entre les pays car l'Akatsuki serait à nouveau ébranlée avec la perte d'Itachi. Toutefois Naruto ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser Sasuke s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres qui rongeaient son âme. Le pour et le contre, malgré des enjeux situés à deux plans décisionnels différents, trouvait une égalité en Naruto. Ils le tiraillaient au point de vouloir renoncer aux deux. Ou tenter la préservation des deux.

_-Je dois agir Gaara ?_

_-Je craignais cette décision de ta part. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt pour affronter l'Akatsuki de front ou même empêcher Sasuke._

_-Deux jours. C'est tout ce que je te demande. D'ici là, je serai soit prêt et partirai sans que tu tentes de me retenir ou d'informer Tsunade de ma décision, soit Kyuubi aura pris le dessus ou alors je serai en incapacité de combattre._

_Pour tout signe d'approbation Gaara tendit sa main droite,scellant un nouveau pacte entre eux. _»

Le choix était crucial. Tenter la suppression du sceau et risquer d'offrir son propre corps sur un plateau doré à Kyuubi ou briser le sceau et noter que très peu de changements, peut-être une simple déferlante de nouveau chakra, un peu violente. Cet inconnu, ce risque, tétanisait Naruto.

* * *

**Chapitre quatre bouclé**

Suite après le bac (soit vers fin juin…) désolée


	5. retour, rapport, confession

**Message :** Petite Fée Princesse, alias Chat…si tu lis ceci, laisse ton avis !! (Oui ca fera 1 ans dans 3 mois que je promets la suite … lalala…)

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à nous (et ne le seront jamais…)

**Rappel du genre :** aventure et humour, yaoï

_Bonne lecture à celles et ceux qui regardent encore si cette histoire a par moment une suite de publiée…_

_**Chapitre cinq :**_

Les relations entre Konoha et Suna étaient en bons termes. Sur l'idée d'une force commune entre les deux villages Gaara se rendit à Konoha en compagnie de Temari. Celle-ci dès l'entrée du village laissa son petit frère en plan entouré d'anbus de Suna pour retrouver son ananas favori… (Galèère…).

Tsunade venait d'être réveillée par Shizune, une nouvelle pile de rapports était à signer. Mais elle l'informa aussi de l'arrivée au village du Kazekage. Une sorte de sourire se dessina sur la face de l'Hokage qui avait la gueule de bois après sa petite soirée… _pff, encore de la paperasse à faire… vraiment pas possible de dormir tranquille ici…_

Gaara arriverait dans une heure, le temps pour Tsunade de signer les rapports et appeler deux anbus pour témoigner des accords qui allaient être pris entre Suna et Konoha.

L'heure passa rapidement. Les deux anbus arrivèrent, saluèrent leur Hokage et allèrent se poster sur le mur de gauche du bureau, et se firent directement discrets. Peu de temps après le Kazekage fut annoncé et entra suivit de deux Anbus de Suna. Tsunade salua le Kazekage qui lui rendit les politesses. Mais rapidement Tsunade prit une attitude négligée et s'assit sur le bureau. Le Kazekage retira son chapeau à voile (je ne connais pas le nom de son truc sur sa tête…). Il n'avait plus autant de cernes qu'avant mais il en gardait tout de même. Gaara fixait Tsunade. La discussion s'engagea rapidement et Gaara finit tout de même par s'asseoir sur le siège que Tsunade lui avait proposé une dizaine de fois. Le temps s'égrenait et le sujet n'était maintenant plus l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna, qui était déjà réglée. Le sujet principal était maintenant un blond, plus que national.

-Des nouvelles de Naruto ? demanda Tsunade, une mine d'espoir dans le ton.

-Non, aucune nouvelle. Pas de lettre pour informer de ses avancées.

Un « Pff, quel baka celui-là » se fit entendre faiblement d'un anbu de Konoha en parlant de Naruto. Mais Gaara sembla le prendre pour lui.

La colère se peigna sur son visage, chose TRES TRES TRES rare. Puis Gaara cracha sa rage sur l'Anbu, chose ENCORE plus RARE.

-Comment oses-tu parler de lui comme ça (ah ba non, il a bien compris que le« Baka » était pour Naru-kun) alors qu'il a toujours tout fait pour toi ? Il a été jusqu'à sacrifier certains de ses rêves pour réparer tes idioties, sans jamais s'en plaindre. Naruto a bien raison de ne pas donner de ses nouvelles en sachant que ceux à qui il tient encore un peu l'insultent tout bas ! Tu ne penses pas Sas…

L'Anbu en question qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, blêmit sous son masque. Il allait donner son identité. Il l'avait démasqué sans même enlever son masque (MDR…)Mais… « BOUUUMM ». Quelque chose venait d'entrer par la fenêtre et de se ramasser en trébuchant sur le rebord de la dite fenêtre. La chose se réceptionna tout de même dans les bras de Gaara, qui ce dernier sous le choc ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Gaa-chan !!!

La chose, étreignit Gaara. A ce geste, Gaara y répondit lui aussi par une étreinte, avec en prime un sourire à l'attention de l'anbu avec lequel il s'était engueulé. Car la chose n'était autre que Naruto. Naruto ne bougeait pas des bras de Gaara qui continuait de le serrer contre lui quand une toux forcée se fit entendre. A cela Naruto se dégagea semble-t-il un peu tristement de Gaara. ( ? Triste ? ). Mais son sourire reprit place et s'agrandit encore un peu quand il se tourna vers l'Hokage.

-Ca va la Vieille ? Tu prends bien soin de mon bureau ?

Une veine battait déjà à la tempe de Tsunade._ Rien à faire, dès qu'il ouvre la bouche c'est pour me provoquer…_ Au grand miracle, Tsunade laissa passer la remarque et ne fit qu'un « Pff, désespérant… » à l'adresse de Naruto. Mais ce dernier commença son monologue. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Gaara.

-Je t'ai pas trop manqué Gaara-chou ? Désolé d'être parti aussi rapidement la dernière fois, mais, tu m'en veux pas hein ? Tu veux toujours de moi ? Je ne pouvais pas donner de nouvelles, j'étais en taupe (l'expression « en sous-marin » n'est pas connue du monde des ninjas) donc je ne pouvais écrire ni à baba ni à toi Gaa-kun….

Pour toute réponse à ce monologue d'excuses et d'explications, Gaara reprit Naruto dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front du petit blond.

A ce geste, l'autre (sous-entendu l'Anbu, qui j'espère vous l'avez compris n'est autre que Sasuke…) se renfrogna encore plus qu'à son habitude et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations et plantant ses ongles dans les paumes, faisant couler son premier sang sur le sol.

«Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. » Et l'instinct de Kyuubi se réveilla. _Du sang ! _La remarque de Kyuubi fit lever à Naruto la tête et la tourner vers l'anbu. Il le regarda d'un air interrogatif (les regards interrogatifs c'est plus facile à faire que les silences…. Même si Gaara et Tsunade sont en train d'en réaliser un…)

-Bah, Sasuke qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu boudes ?

Naruto examina Sasuke de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Naruto compris pourquoi Kyuubi parlait de Sang.

-Ou là ! Ca s'arrange pas toi dis donc ! Toujours aussi bizarre… bon Gaamignon, on va manger ? Je t'invite chez Ichiraku !

Sasuke ne bougea pas, le sang continuant encore de perler de ses paumes. Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

-Bon, tu restes planté là à te vider de ton sang ou tu viens ?

Et là, l'Hokage se racla à nouveau bruyamment la gorge voulant visiblement une explication. Mais Naruto continua dans son idée du moment.

-Tu peux aussi v'nir si tu veux baba-chan !

Phrase qu'il accommoda de son grand sourire innocent « Made In Naruto ». Et, il retrouva son mur.

-Eh ! Abîme pas les murs de mon futur bureau !

Et il retourna voir une deuxième fois son mur.

Ensuite Gaara pris congé et Tsuande congédia les deux anbus de Konoha également.

Seul avec Tsunade, Naruto abandonna son sourire. Et prenant un air grave (sisi, c'est possible !) dit :

-On dirait que j'ai plus le choix baa-chan ! Tant pis ! Mais je te préviens, ça va être long !

Il tomba dans le fauteuil où Gaara avait passé une grande partie de la matinée, en face du bureau, il soupira et repris.

-Je peux avoir du thé ?

Devant la veine, pourtant ô si jolie qui pulsait sur le front de la vénérable Hokage, il se reprit et commença son récit.

-Je vais donc vous résumer ce qui s'est passé depuis que je ne vous ai plus donné de mes nouvelles. Dans ma dernière lettre je me trouvais non loin du Village des Nuages. Là bas j'ai fais la connaissance d'une fille prénommée Misa. Après quelques semaines, alors que je lui faisais entièrement confiance, tord à moi, elle m'a drogué et des membres de l'Akatsuki sont arrivés. Je n'étais pas dans la capacité de combattre. Et l'Akatsuki m'a alors séquestré et torturé pendant une durée de deux mois.

-Quels genres de tortures ?

-Physiques et morales.

-Je m'en doute ! Quels genres ?

-Bof, classiques et basées sur l'humiliation aussi. Bref, je reprends. J'ai vu pas mal de fois le boss. Mais étrangement il ressemble très fortement à Yondaime. J'ai même fini par croire à un moment que c'était lui, que c'était mon père qui était là…

Le visage de Naruto affichait la souffrance. Il était prêt à craquer. Mais il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé comme tortures. Dis Tsunade-Sama. Mon père aurait-il un frère ? Un jumeau même ?

-Naruto, en vérité ton père avait un frère qui a disparu quand il avait 14 ans. Il fut porté pour mort après de nombreuses recherches sans succès.

-Mais, cet homme savait pour le lien entre le quatrième et moi ! Pourtant il n'y a que toi, Jiraya, Kakashi qui le savent !

-Les fuites sont toujours possibles Naruto. Ou Peut-être que lors de ta détention as-tu parlé dans ton sommeil. Après tout c'est une réaction primaire typique de l'être humain que d'appeler ses parents dans de tels moments.

Naruto était pourtant sceptique sur cette hypothèse. Il optait beaucoup plus facilement pour une fuite, des fuites. Après tout, Konoha restait en état de guerre, malgré un semblant d'apparence paisible et de calme avec les villages alliés comme Suna par exemple.

-En tout cas, s n'ont pas extrait Kyuubi, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

-Itachi a-t-il parlé ?

-Non, il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme profond.

-…Je ne sais sinon rien de leur avancé. A dire vrai, je ne me soucis guère de l'Akatsuki. Seulement s'ils se retrouvent face à moi à nouveau, je n'aurai aucune pitié et personne ne pourra m'empêcher de déverser sur eux toute la colère que je leur porte. Ils m'ont fait bien trop de mal, tout comme au peu de gens à qui je tiens et tenais énormément.

-Tu n'as donc aucune information à nous apporter que nous ne sachions déjà ?

-Non aucune, si ce n'est que ce n'est pas des hommes, mais des monstres.

-Comment as-tu réussi à partir ?

-Grâce à Kyuubi qui s'est éveillé en moi après que j'ai, je crois, déliré en raison de douleurs insupportables le long de mon système nerveux…mais mon état n'était pas très glorieux et mon échappée a beaucoup affaibli Kyuubi qui ne put que soigner mes plus graves blessures. Je me suis traîné jusqu'au désert de Suna et là des ninjas m'ont transporté au village. Gaara avait été prévenu, il m'a accueilli et avant de sombrer j'ai eu la lucidité de lui demander de n'informer personne. J'avais peur que l'Akatsuki intercepte un messager et me retrouve. Je ne vous ai donc plus donné de signe de vie jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Sasuke et Itachi.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi les recherchais-tu ?

-J'ai appris que Sasuke avait eu Orochimaru, et son comportement avait été louche lors de notre dernière rencontre. Et pour le retrouver le meilleur appât était Itachi, toujours cette histoire de vengeance. Il y a eu la mort de Pein qui fut une nouvelle piste à suivre.

-Et qu'as-tu exactement fait pour empêcher un ancien capitaine des Anbus et Sasuke et ce sceau maudit ?

-Rien d'autre qu'écouté mon cœur et Kyuubi. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un avec deux points de vue divergeant mais complémentaires.

-Tu n'as plus de sceau pour résumer… Un grand sourire apparut sur la face de Naruto.

Il se leva, laissant une Tsunade dubitative, prête à appeler un ou deux anbus, voulant communiquer avec Jiraya, voulant aussi se descendre une bouteille de Sake. Ce fut Naruto qui l'a tira encore une fois de ses pensées.

-Bon jte laisse, et oublie pas de me trouver un endroit où squatter pour la durée de mon séjour ici ! A toute, Gaarachou doit m'attendre !

Au moment où Naruto allait passer la porte du bureau :

-Quels sont tes liens avec Gaara ?

Naruto se retourna et sourit. Mais ne dit rien et s'en alla.

Le tourbillon blond traversa Konoha par les toits rapidement pour retrouver ses deux carpes chez Ichiraku. Ni Gaara, ni Sasuke n'avait pris l'initiative de commander, alors que Naruto arrivait en criant :

-Tournée générale de Ramens ! »

-Pff, t'as vraiment pas changé depuis l'année dernière… lança Gaara.

Sasuke, malgré toute la classe Uchiwatesque qui le caractérisait et qui était contenue dans ses gènes, s'étouffa avec ses Ramens.

-Quoi ? Tu savais où il était et tu nous as rien dit ?

L'Uchiwa se tenait maintenant debout et fixa Gaara avec ses sharigans.

-Oui, l'année dernière, juste quand il squattait ma piaule pour cause de « j'en-ai-encore-trop-fait-et-je-rampe-en-sang-chez-mon-copain-Kazekage ».

Là, le corbeau aux yeux rouges eut le bec cloué. Il était encore debout et tout le monde le regardait, le dévisageait et lui ne savait plus où se mettre. Son eureutophobie( peur de rougir en public) allait prendre le dessus avec tous ces regards sur lui…Il se rassit donc subitement et plongea sa tête dans ses Ramens. Puis alors qu'il arrivait à la moitié de son bol il lança tout bas à Gaara.

-Donc, il n'y a rien eu entre vous ?

Gaara sourit à cette réplique, mais n'y répondit pas. Naruto qui était toujours plongé dans son bol de ramens (le 13eme exactement) ne se rendit pas compte de la messe basse entre Gaara et Sasuke. Puis il posa ses baguettes, posa de l'argent sur le bar.

-Bon il faut que je retourne voir la Vieille ! Bye Sasu !

Il prend la main de Gaara et dit :

-Bon toi tu m'accompagnes ! Bon aprem Sasu-chan !

Et il sortit en traînant un Gaara derrière lui, laissant Ice-man seul, dans un bar de Ramens et qui commença à péter les plombs (Chat : Reva pas chez Orochi Sasuteme !)

Arrivés dans le bureau de Tsunade qui avait un verre de sake à la main et la bouteille traînant sur son bureau, plutôt à moitié vide que pleine, Naruto interrogea très naïvement son Gaa-chan.

-Dis, tu n'as pas trouvé que Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur ? Il ne m'a même pas parlé durant le repas et n'a rien dit quand nous sommes partis…

Gaara ne répondit pas et sourit en tournant le dos à Naruto. A la non réaction de Gaara, Naruto se plaça devant lui et chercha à voir correctement le visage de Gaara. Il vit alors le sourire amusé de ce dernier. Suite à cela, Naruto partit à bouder. A ce moment là, quelqu'un eu la mauvaise idée de frapper à la porte. Quand Gaara vit qui était le nouvel arrivant, il pris Naruto dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et s'exprima à son égard :

-Je te laisse Naru-kun. Ma porte te reste ouverte si quelqu'un (il lança un regard vers le nouvel arrivant) ici te fait du mal.

Sasuke était effaré à la porte du bureau. _Ils sont ensemble. C'est sûr !_

De son côté la vieille morte de rire (et un peu éméchée par l'alcool aussi) regardait Naruto d'un air de mère poule.

-Ha ! Mon petit Naru ! (Regard de Gaara) Hum… bon désolée, j'ai regardé les appartements non occupés et les seuls encore libres dans le village sont dans le quartier Uchiwa. Donc Sasuke t'en attribuera un.

A ces mots le Sasuke devînt tout blanc ( plus que d'habitude, vii, c'est possible !)

-Un problème, Sasuke ? demanda la vénérable Hokage légèrement ironique.

-Bien sûr que non, vos désires sont des ordres Hokage-sama.

A cette phrase de l'Uchiwa, un éclat de rire argentin retentit. Les personnes présentes et non concernées se tournèrent vers… Naruto qui reprit son calme au bout de quelques instants. Et qui tenta de s'expliquer.

- « Hokage-sama », trop fort ! Tu dois vraiment te faire pardonner toi !

A cette remarque Sasuke resta impassible, Uchiwa oblige.

Mais il était temps pour Gaara de repartir à Suna, il avait assez perdu de temps ici. Il fit un dernier câlin à Naruto et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Sasuke qui restait immobile, ne dit rien face à cette scène mais pensait très fort dans sa boîte crânienne. _Bas les pattes de MON Naru !_ Mais de toute façon il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : Naruto allait être logé par ses soins dans le quartier Uchiwa. Ils sortirent ainsi tous les deux du bureau et se dirigèrent lentement vers le dit quartier.

En passant dans la rue la plus commerçante de Konoha il fut logique de croiser des connaissances. Une tête ressemblant à un ananas tenait une belle, « innocente et prude »demoiselle blonde par la main.

-Lut !

-Salut les amoureux ! Alors Temari ? Tu repars aussi avec Gaara tout à l'heure ?

Temari et le Nara se regardèrent, il n'était pas prévu de repartir dans quelques heures mais demain. Naruto était encore à côté de la plaque, pour changer. Mais habillement le Nara répondit :

-Comment vas-tu Naruto, pour commencer, heureux de te compter des nôtres à nouveau aussi. Et pour te répondre, on ne sait pas, on le saura bien le moment voulu. Bon c'est pas tout mais on a des choses à faire !

Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent. Naruto s'exclama alors.

-Il était temps qu'ils admettent qu'ils craquaient l'un pour l'autre ! Et Temari qui est enceinte de 4 mois…

-Comment ?

-T'es devenu sourd Sasu-chan ? Mais bon, ça les regarde !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du quartier Uchiwa. Entrés, ils prirent l'allée à gauche, et non loin du dojo familial s'arrêtèrent. Ils se tenaient devant une petite bâtisse de style japonais en bois. Sasuke expliqua en quelques mots que c'était « propre », qu'il n'y avait pas eu « de sang » dans cette maison là. Et oui, car Naruto n'allait pas dormir chez Sasuke (trop dangereux pour notre innocent Naruto avec un Uchiwa dans la même maison ). Naruto ne demanda pas d'explications sur « le sang » connaissant parfaitement l'issue tragique du clan de Sasuke par la main d'Itachi. En faisant le tour du propriétaire ils virent que la maison avait été réhabilitée, les ampoules changées, des draps neufs se trouvaient posés sur un lit (une place) dans l'une des chambres le réfrigérateur avait été remis en route et rempli mais pas avec des nouilles instantanées, au grand damne de Naruto qui manque de faire une crise de larme à la vue des légumes, des laitages, de la viande sous vide. Puis n'ayant plus aucun conseil de sécurité à donner à Naruto, comme veiller à fermer le gaz après utilisation, Sasuke sortit et se dirigea vers la plus grande bâtisse familiale du quartier Uchiwa.

En entrant, il lança sous traditionnel, routinier, « Je suis rentré » mais comme à l'habitude seul le silence lui répondit. Puis Sasuke eut son coup de colère, tapa violemment du poing sur le mur. _Il m'a oublié, il m'a remplacé. Et dire qu'à sa demande je suis revenu, je l'ai attendu, mais il n'est même pas à mon côté. Je suis resté faible…._

Sur son coup de déprime, Sasuke jeûna et alla se coucher. Mais Morphée semblait lui aussi contre lui et ne s'invita pas très rapidement, laissant l'image d'un Gaara/Naruto s'imposer dans l'esprit du corbeau. _Et Naruto qui lui donne du « Gaara-chou », « Gaa-kun », « Gaa-chan »…. Et moi qui n'ai eu le droit qu'à « Sasu ». _Il finit tout de même par s'endormir d'un sommeil tourmenté et peu profond.

Une latte du plancher grinça. Ce simple bruit réveilla l'Uchiwa qui ouvrit un œil, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il jouait à l'endormi étant certain que le grincement du plancher était assez proche de lui. Un sanglot, le bruit d'une masse s'effondrant au sol puis un hurlement.

-SaassssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!! (AhouuuuuuuUU ! genre le loup au clair de lune)

D'un coup Sasuke se leva et trouva un petit blond en pleur au sol. Et il s'en inquiéta à la manière Uchiwa.

-'tain Baka ! Qu'est t'as encore été inventer ?

(bon, il est en vérité crevé d'être réveillé en pleine nuit et puis il ne veut pas montrer ses hormones en chaleur au petit Naru du fait de le trouver dans SA chambre)

-Sasuuu uhhhhhhhuuuuuu (les pleurs) Je peux pas dormir tout seul !

Sasuke regarda Naruto en prenant un peu de recule et lui dit.

-Nan ! Le futur Hokage a peur du grand méchant loup ? (toujours méchant celui-là, rââh il ne comprend vraiment rien aux mecs blonds…)

Là tout de même le petit Naru en eu marre. Il allait voir le mec qu'il aimait en pleurs et voilà qu'il se faisait jeter. Donc il se releva, les yeux trempés de larmes, brillants de colère envers le brun, se retourna et s'en alla. Mais vu que notre blondinet n'était vêtu que d'un boxer, Sasuke dans la clarté de la lune vit le dos de Naruto, couvert de cicatrices. Il se ressaisit, fit trois pas en avant et saisit le poignet de Naruto. Entre ses sanglots notre petit blond lança un « lâche-moi, t'es méchant » puis se retourna et se mit à taper des poings sur le torse de Sasuke qui se mit à serrer Naru contre lui et à le bercer tout en s'asseyant lentement pour pouvoir mieux supporter le poids de Naruto dans ses bras. Naruto continua de sangloter puis se calma tout doucement sous l'effet du bercement régulier et finit par s'endormir. Sasuke, assit et appuyé contre la porte de la chambre étudiait la peau de son blond._ Mais d'où lui viennent toutes ces cicatrices !Qu'as tu encore fait Naruto ?_ Il caressa cette peau en passant ses doigts le long de longues cicatrices qui étaient semblait-il les restes de blessures profondes. A ce contact Naruto frémit, se blottit un peu plus dans le cou de Sasuke. Ce dernier laissa transparaître un sourire et sombra à son tour dans les limbes profonds du sommeil.

Le soleil par la fenêtre de la chambre venait caressait deux corps endormis.

-Aïe !

Sasuke venait de se faire réveiller par un coup dans la mâchoire.

Naruto qui venait tout juste d'émerger paniquait face à ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Désolé Sasu ! Je ne me souvenais plus être ici…

Le dit Sasu poussa Naruto et se leva. Quel bonheur d'être réveillé par un coup de tête le matin par l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Naan Sasuke ! Chuis vraiment désolééé ! J'voulais pas, tu m'en veux ? Bien sûr que tu m'en veux, arg chuis vraiment nul, j't'ais fais mal ? Naan, tu ne le diras jamais ça. J'peux faire quelque chose ? Je sais. Il te faut de la glace, je vais en chercher ?

Naruto partit puis revient sur ses pas.

-Euh… t'as des glaçons dans la maison ?

-Arrête de t'agiter Naruto, ce sera déjà une grande avancée. Et puis c'est bon.

-Mais nan c'est pas bon, ça se voit que t'es agacé, tu râles…

-Par ta faute baka !

Naruto arrêta de courir dans tous les sens et regarda Sasuke. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, premier signe d'une inondation lacrymale imminente. Puis le barrage céda laissant s'échapper de grosses larmes.

-Je veux pas que tu me déteste Sasu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui n'allait pas ? (chat : euh.. tu l'as frappé, le sortant de ses rêves pas forcément innocents)

Sasuke paniqua face à la situation et en oublia sa propre douleur.

-Mais arrête de te faire des films ! ( Marmotte : C'est lui qui dit ça ??) J'ai vu pire, je suis un ninja j'te rappelle ! Et tu te souviens avec Haku ? Là j'ai eu mal !

-Mais, c'était aussi à cause de moi !

Et les larmes redoublèrent de plus belles sur les joues de Naruto pour terminer le course sur le sol.

-Tout le village avait raison ! Chuis qu'un raté ! J'aurais jamais dû revenir ! D'ailleurs j'vais repartir, c'est mieux pour tout le monde !

Naruto commença à rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher ses affaires quand l'information « repartir » arriva enfin au cerveau de l'Uchiwa. Il décida donc en urgence de parler pour raisonner son blond.

-Naruto, tu crois vraiment que tu es nul, alors que tu es le seul à m'avoir retrouvé, raisonné et ramené ?

-…mais c'était pas très difficile, je…

-Tu ?

-Je…t'es mon meilleur ami, on peut tout faire pour ceux qu'on aime !

Sasuke saisit la balle au bond et lui répondit.

-Tu vois baka, tu aimes ce que tu fais, c'est là ta force !

En prononçant cette dernière phrase il s'approcha de Naruto et l'enlaça. Il aurait tant aimé que le « Je » soit suivit d'un « t'aime » mais Naruto s'était repris en disant « meilleur ami ». Cette pensée serra le cœur de l'Uchiwa, mais il ne dit rien voyant bien que Naruto n'allait pas bien.

Quelques temps après Naruto se détacha de Sasuke et lui adressa la parole.

-Il faut quand même que j'aille m'habiller, tu ne crois pas ?

Heureusement que l'Uchiwa était un expert dans la catégorie « je ne montre pas mes émotions » parce que le rappel de la tenue, qui lui allait vraiment très bien, avait déconnecté mesdames hormones de Monsieur cerveau.

-Ouais, ça vaut mieux en effet. Tu reviens prendre ton petit déj' ici ?

Naruto accepta la proposition et repartit avec sa couette à son logement, pris une douche et s'habilla.

* * *

De retour dans la bâtisse de Sasuke il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Sasuke occupé avec le grille-pain. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à la table mise. Dessus il put faire l'inventaire : beurre, confiture de myrtille, confiture d'abricot, Nutella (mmhmm), pichet de lait, café dans une thermos, du thé de préparé, bref un petit déjeuné de prince. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder puis les posa sur Sasuke, qui tenta de s'expliquer.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu mange au petit déj' hors mis des ramens… sauf qu'ici il n'y en a pas donc….

Naruto bondit sur Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction même s'il savait que Naruto était imprévisible dans ses réactions et notre blond fit la bise à Sasuke.

-Merci Sasuke-kun !

A cela l'Uchiwa rougit un peu. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

Le petit déjeuné se termina calmement (Naruto qui ne fait pas de bêtises… MIRACLE !) Puis notre blondinet se leva et dit.

-Bon faut que j'aille voir la vieille moi, elle m'a donné rendez-vous, mais elle doit encore être en train de cuver sur ses dossiers…pff. Vraiment je serais bien à sa place !

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand un bras le retint.

-Bah Sasu ? Quispasse ?

-Tu comptes vraiment sortir comme ça ?

-Beuh… Si ! T'aimes pas mes fringues ? On me les a faite au Pays de la Brume après….

Naruto pâlit et sa voix se brisa. Sasuke à ces signes décida de revenir plus tard sur le sujet.

-Je ne parle pas des fringues, baka !

Sasuke prit une serviette et voyant le manque de réaction du renard, il commença à lui essuyer le visage.

-Sasu, tu fais quoi là ? questionna un Naruto transformé en tomate rouge.

-Je répare les dégâts que mon incompétence a causés.

-Geugneuh ? Incompétence ?

-Oui, j'ai oublié qu'il ne faut jamais donner du Nutella ou de la confiture aux petits enfants qui ne savent pas manger proprement… !

Alors qu'il passait la serviette autour des lèvres de Naruto boudeur, ce dernier rougit. Sasuke sourit et de son autre main passa ses doigts sur la joue de Naruto. Il vit Sasuke se rapprocher et ne pensa pas à reculer. Leurs lèvres finirent par se sceller. Mais Naruto repoussa gentiment Sasuke

-euh, Sasuke, baba m'attend…alors….

-Excuse-moi, vas-y.

Naruto sur le chemin discuta avec Kyuubi sur ce qui s'était passé.

-Il agit vraiment bizarrement Sasuke, tu penses qu'il est malade Kyu ?

-…

-Hé oh ! Debout Kyu ! Répond !

-Pff, T'es trop innocent gamin….

De son côté l'Uchiwa piquait sa petite crise dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi jme suis pas maîtrisé ?

Seul le silence daigna lui répondre.

-Ca crève les yeux ! Il aime Gaara et m'a laissé ! (Niark Niark)

Sasuke s'afféra à ranger le petit déjeuner et à en faire la vaisselle.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Naruto débarqua.

-Salut baba ! Tiens Gaara t'es encore là ? Je croyais que tu étais repartit hier soir ?

Tsunade et Gaara échangèrent un regard et ce fut Tsunade qui s'exprima.

-hum, le Kazekage avait euh… une dernière chose à régler en fait… Je lui ai demandé de l'aide…

-Ah, et je peux vous aider ? demanda toujours aussi innocemment le blond aux yeux bleus (l'eau à l'intérieur de son crâne ? ça expliquerait pas mal de truc….) se rapprochant de Gaara .

-Hum, désolé Na-chan mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Mais en cas de besoin de ne manquerai pas de t'appeler ! dit le Kazekage n étreignant Naruto.

-Bon, d'accord.

Le blond offrit un grand sourire à Gaara et enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Gaara.

-Ca ne va pas mieux on dirait…

Naruto répondit évasivement un « sisi, ne t'inquiète pas »

Tsunade cria à travers le bureau.

-Uchiwa, tu peux entrer !

La silhouette altière du jeune brun entra dans la pièce et il son visage se figea dans un rictus douloureux en voyant le binôme tendrement enlacé. Mais il se reprit en se concentrant sur l'Hokage.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait mander ?

-J'ai t'as nouvelle mission.

Etonnement de la part de Sasuke. Ca aurait pu attendre. Il doutait que Tsunade avait fait exprès de l'appeler à ce moment précis.

-Tu dois, sur ordre du conseil surveiller Naruto. Et cet après-midi l'équipe de Kakashi a rendez-vous aux portes du village.

Naruto qui avait relevé la tête du cou de Gaara s'exclama.

-Ouais ! Sasu, on va donc devoir passer le plus clair de notre temps ensemble !

(In the mind of Sasuke) Oh my F****ng God ! Pitié, je ne trahirai plus jamais! Pourquoi moi ??

(In mode Sasu-off)

-A vos ordres Hokage-sama.

Après réflexion, Naruto tiqua tout de même.

-Mais Sakura est toujours dans l'équipe ? Baba, pourquoi veux-tu que je sois encore avec elle ? Je refuse.

-Ce n'est pas une proposition Naruto, c'est un ordre de ton Hokage. Et votre première mission est de rang A

-A ? (c'est Sasuke qui a prononcé cette très longue phrase)

-Oui, A. Naruto en a tout à fait les capacités.

Le corbeau se renfrogna. A son retour au village il avait à peine eut le droit à des missions de rang C.

-Je te signalerai à tout hasard Tsunade que je ne suis plus un ninja de Konoha, que je ne suis donc plus sous tes ordres et qu'enfin je ne suis plus le gamin surexcité qu'on amadouait en lui refilant une mission difficile !

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. La vénérable Hokage avait la bouche grande ouverte et se trouvait en état de choc. Quant à l'Uchiwa il n'en menait pas plus large, si ce n'est que ses amygdales n'étaient pas visibles (Honneur des Uchiwas oblige !). Naruto se rembrunit et voyant cela Gaara vint près de lui et colla son front contre celui de son frère de démon, lui chuchotant des phrases que malgré son entraînement Sasuke ne put entendre. Petit à petit les traits du visage du blond se détendirent pour atteindre enfin un masque d'impassibilité qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux des Hyugas et des Uchiwas. Voyant que Naruto était calmé Gaara se déplaça tout en maintenant le junchiruuki dans une étreinte douce et affectueuse. Le réceptacle désormais calme fixa son regard qui avait viré au bleu acier sur la blonde soixantenaire. Et d'une voix froide et ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion il déclara.

-Soit, j'accepte. Mais sache « Hokage Sama » (titre qu'il accentua une pointe d'ironie dans la voix) que je « n'obéis » (à nouveau le sarcasme se faisait sentir) en aucun cas de mon plein gré et que je te tiendrai responsable si les raisons pour lesquelles je refusais se réalisent.

L'Hokage qui venait tout juste de se reconnecter à la réalité à l'entente de son titre semblait confuse. Jamais Naruto ne s'était comporté de cette manière. Mais un signe de Gaara lui indiqua que quelques réponses allaient lui être apportées, mais plus tard. Naruto reprit sur ce même ton froid.

-Maintenant, « Hokage Sama », Gaachan, je me retire.

Et sur ces derniers mots il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Mais arrivé au niveau de Sasuke,il daigna lui adresser la paroles, mais pas vraiment de manière sympathique…

-En fait, Sasuke, vu que tu as pour mission de me coller aux basques 24h sur 24 tu devrais peut-être venir avec moi.

Interloqué, le dit Sasuke le suivit, blessé et intrigué par la nouvelle facette du caractère de Naruto.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq bouclé.**

La suite ! En ce moment j'accorde un peu de temps aux fics, donc je bouche les trous, relis pour me remettre dans le bain et essaye de publier un peu… (on voit surtout que la fin de l'année approche…donc le rythme est ENFIN pris…)

Chapitre un peu plus long (mais ca ne compense pas l'immense retard V.V)


End file.
